Un Triángulo de Vertices Filosos
by LilythWH
Summary: El trio se reune después de un par de años en la boda de Ginny. Pero Ron, Hermione y Harry guardan una extraña relación y toda la familia Weasley la conoce y acepta. ¿Como se resolverá este triángulo?. Entren y descubran que las cosas no son tan sencillas
1. Hay un Triángulo

--Lumos--

_**--Lumos--**_

**Capítulo 1. Hay un Triangulo.**

-Habrá un jardín – dijo la señora Weasley con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios -, Sin gnomos que se oculten entre la maleza, ni árboles de tronco nudoso, ni plantas exuberantes, ni ranas en el estanque. El jardín perfecto con un césped recién cortado. –Concluyó brindando a Harry una sincera sonrisa antes de concentrar su mirada en el movimiento de sus cubiertos que cortaban el pavo en salsa de pimiento servido esa noche para la cena.

-El jardín de la Madriguera siempre me ha parecido perfecto Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry imitando los movimientos de los cubiertos.

-Lo se cariño, pero no es el lugar indicado para una boda – le respondió la rolliza mujer

-George y Ron lo han pagado – intervino el Sr. Weasley – Hace una semana vinieron los diseñadores, ¡JA! ¿Te imaginas Harry?, ¡diseñadores para un jardín!.

-Estuvieron rondando por toda la casa -, prosiguió la sra. Weasley – Tomaban medidas y murmuraban cosas, realizaron unos planos y nos regalaron un bosquejo de cómo iba a quedar. Te lo enseñaría pero Arthur lo quemó.

-Ginny es mi hija y la adoro, estoy feliz por su matrimonio pero este asunto del jardín… me gusta tal y como es y quiero que se mantenga así – dijo el señor weasley mientras señalaba con su mano la ventana cercana desde la cual podía verse parte del exterior.

-Los diseñadores explicaron que lo dejarían tal como estaba Arthur. Lo que te molesta es que tu participación en la boda de Ginny sea solo para llevarla del brazo hacia el altar – dijo enojada la sra. Weasley.

-¡Bah!

-Ginny no tiene la culpa – continuó suavemente la mujer dirigiéndose a Harry – Es la menor y la única mujer de mis siete hijos, a pesar de su ímpetu no pudo impedir que sus cinco hermanos malcriaran la boda.

Harry asintió dándole la razón, conocía perfectamente la sobreprotección que los hermanos Weasley ejercían sobre la menor de ellos.

-Ron, George y Charlie llegaran mañana antes del almuerzo, Bill y Percy arribarán a media tarde y la novia vendrá el mismo sábado en la madrugada – dijo el sr. Weasley en un intento de apartar la conversación del tema de jardín - ¡Mañana tendremos mucha compañía!

-Desde que Ron y Ginny se fueron, la casa nos parece algo grande y silenciosa… Veras, Harry tuvimos siete hijos… como ya sabrás la madriguera siempre fue muy vivaz entre las peleas de Ron y Ginny, los inventos de los gemelos y las protestas de Percy…Ahora que los chicos no están…-dijo la sra. Weasley con pena.

Arthur Weasley observó a su esposa y atrapó una de sus manos sobre la mesa. –No nos quejamos – dijo mirando a Harry-, nuestros hijos y nietos nos visitan frecuentemente y eso hace que no percibamos el peso silencio tan a menudo.

-Lamento que mis visitas no sean tan frecuentes – dijo Harry dejando los cubiertos a una lado en el plato vació.

-No te preocupes hijo – dijo la sra. Weasley haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese hecho -, sabemos que tu trabajo de Auror absorbe gran parte de tu tiempo.

-De todas manera aceptaste nuestra invitación para pasar unos días en la madriguera antes de la boda, también invitamos a Hermione pero a esa chica creo que no le queda tiempo ni para cuidar de su propia salud – dijo risueño el sr. Weasley.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Hermione? – preguntó Harry con mal disimulada curiosidad.

-El sábado, llegará para la ceremonia – replicó el sr. Weasley.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en medio de tranquilos temas de conversación como la carrera de auror de Harry, la próxima jubilación del sr. Weasley y el viaje que pretendía realizar con su esposa, y todos los galeones que se habían invertido en la boda de la menor de los hermanos pelirrojos.

-De las cinco bodas que se han celebrado en la madriguera, la de Ginny sin duda ha sido la más costosa – afirmó la Sra. Weasley mientras recogían la mesa.

Cuando horas más tarde, Harry entró a la habitación que solía ocupar Ron, no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapara de su interior, llevaba tres días en la Madriguera y desde el primero, había deseado preguntar por la llegada de Hermione. Cambio sus ropas por un pijama verde botella satinado con rayas blancas en los laterales que le había regalado la última vez que la habían visto. Deposito los lentes sobre la encimera aledaña a la vieja cama y elevó ligeramente la colcha para introducirse en ella. Cerró los ojos pensado en Hermione y en como reaccionarían Ron y él cuando la volviesen a ver.

Tal y como había mencionado el sr. Weasley, George, Charlie y Ron llegaron a media mañana de aquel viernes. Charlie llevaba el rojizo cabello largo y alborotado, su piel cetrina exhibía las ya acostumbradas quemaduras producidas por los dragones con los que trabajaba y su rostro seguía siendo afable y bonachón. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry en forma de saludo antes de dirigirse a la cocina guiado por su madre.

George parecía el mismo bromista de antaño, aunque Ron le había comentado en varias ocasiones lo difícil que se le hacia, a pesar de los años transcurridos, sobrellevar la perdida de su gemelo Fred. – _Gracias a Dios cuenta con el apoyo de Alice y el pequeño Fred _– le dijo un día Ron mientras tomaban el té. George le dio un fraternal y fuerte abrazo revolviendo con una de sus manos los ya alborotados cabellos negros de Harry, luego siguió a Charlie lanzando comentarios burlescos acerca de su pronunciada barriga que entre Kacity, la esposa de Charlie, y la sra. Weasley le habían creado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó Ron.

-Llevó aquí desde el lunes, ¿Cómo te fue con Agnugk? – quiso saber Harry.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto – El muy tonto se oculto en Relt Holton, precisamente ese lugar que parece haber creado una xenofobia por los ingleses, fue fácil dar con él.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella apareció el Sr. Weasley con gesto adusto seguido por George, Charlie y la sra. Weasley.

-Dejaremos todo como esta, lo prometo papá – dijo George

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Ron.

-Papá dice que arruinaremos su jardín – contestó Charlie.

-Nunca te habías interesado por el jardín – apuntó Ron observando a su padre.

-Arthur, ya habíamos hablado de esto anoche – agregó encolerizada la sra. Weasley.

-¡No, no y no! – gritó el sr. Weasley -. Con Bill tuvimos que colocar esa extraña carpa, para Charlie se trasladaron crías de dragones que incendiaron parte del cobertizo, Percy trajo tantos invitados que tuvimos que empequeñecer la madriguera para darle más espacio a todos ellos y los juego pirotécnicos de George dejaron goteras en el techo…

-Papá reparé las goteras cuando regrese de la luna de miel – dijo George.

Arthur Weasley continuó como si no hubiese oído – Y ahora con Ginny piensan destruir ¡mi jardín!, ¿Qué sigue Ron?, dímelo ahora para irme preparando.

-Oye papá no pienso casarme, o al menos no lo haré hasta que Hermione se decida – dijo Ron.

-O puede que se decida por Harry – apuntó Charlie.

-Si se decide por Harry de todos modos la boda será en la madriguera, así que vete preparando para un montón de prensa sensacionalista papá, estoy seguro que a esos buitres les encantará ver lo que guardas en el cobertizo.

El sr. Weasley miró a Harry, Harry miró a Ron – Es una posibilidad – añadió el menor de los pelirrojos.

El resto del día pasó ultimando pequeños detalles para la boda, limpiaron el modificado cobertizo, adecuaron las habitaciones para recibir a los invitados que se quedarían en la casa, fregaron pisos y paredes y dieron algunos brochazos de barniz donde la casa lo requería. Cuando Bill y Percy llegaron a la Madriguera, los seis brujos estaban completamente exhaustos por el trabajo físico realizado durante el día. Los recién llegados se ofrecieron a preparar la cena, algo que preocupó a Harry, y que sintieron todos cuando la comida estuvo sobre la mesa, la carne de res que había guisado Bill estaba cruda a pesar que este insistía que era a termino medio, y Percy cuya ensalada se veía deliciosa, y seguramente lo hubiese estado, si el muy tonto no hubiese confundido los pimentones enanos con los chiles mexicanos que había comprado la semana pasada el sr. Weasley para preparar una poción anti gnomos que le había recomendado su amigo Fignol Tineasg.

Esa noche tuvieron que irse a la cama con un pedazo de torta de calabaza que la sra. Weasley había guardado del día anterior y un vaso de leche. Bill, Charlie y Percy compartieron la habitación del segundo piso aledaña a la que al día siguiente ocuparía Ginny. Harry, Ron y George ocuparon la habitación que Harry había estado habitando, solo que ahora contenía un camarote, del cual Ron y George se adueñaron, adicional a la cama que Harry ocupaba.

-Estoy muerto – dijo George dejándose caer sobre la división inferior del camarote, no sin antes cambiar sus ropas por un pijama utilizando la varita. Ron y Harry imitaron su accionar

-Y aun falta todo el ajetreo del día de mañana que te aseguro será el triple – dijo Ron cansinamente. George y Harry asintieron lúgubremente.

-¿Sabes a que hora llegará Hermione? – preguntó Ron a Harry cuando ya todos ocupaban su respectiva cama.

-No, tu madre me ha dicho que llegará para la ceremonia, supongo entonces que será después del almuerzo.

-JAJAJAJA– la estrepitosa carcajada de George irrumpió en el interior de la habitación – Us… Ustedes… son únicos – dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó molesto Ron.

-Si…, ustedes dos son el únicos par de tíos que conozco que "aman" a la misma chica y se tratan como si ese hecho fuese insignificante – Manifestó George.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?, ¿Qué nos agarremos a golpes como antes? O ¿Qué diseñe todo un complot para alejar a Harry de Hermione? – repuso Ron.

-Esa aptitud se calificaría como normal, en esta ocasión – comentó George.

-Ya hemos pasado por eso George, recuerda que en una ocasión tu te llevaste un par de golpes por entrometido – intervino Harry.

-Si lo recuerdo…, pero lo dije aquella vez y lo repito ahora, ustedes deberían tener los suficientes pantalones y decidirse de una buena vez.

-La que puede decidir es Hermione – dijo Ron acostado boca arriba sobre la división superior del camarote mientras observaba con tranquilidad el techo de la habitación

-¡Disculpa!- replicó sarcástico George al tiempo que se ponía de pie con una clara expresión de estupefacción en el rostro observado alternativamente a Ron y Harry –Realmente, ustedes son los tipos más cínicos que he conocido, no tienen las suficientes pelotas para aceptar que gran parte de culpa en esta situación recae absolutamente sobre ustedes dos, par de idiotas.

-¡Oye! – dijo Harry ofendido, al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón de su cama – Fue una situación difícil, y aun lo es, lo admito, no es fácil saber que Ron, quien es mi mejor amigo, esta enamorado de la misma chica que yo, y que él hará cualquier cosa, al igual que yo, por conquistarla.

-Ustedes están locos –dijo George soltando unas cuantas mal disimuladas carcajadas

-Nosotros hemos aprendido a vivir con esta situación –dijo Ron a George – al principio fue difícil, hubo peleas, malas palabras, golpes y la peor parte siempre se la llevaba Hermione…

-Por eso se fue – interrumpió Harry –Nuestra aptitud hizo que Hermione aceptará el trabajo en América.

-Huyó – apuntó Ron – Y ahora debemos conformarnos con verla de vez en cuando.

-La culpa de todo esto no la tiene nadie, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni yo, si miras todo claramente, podrás darte cuenta que esto no es una tragicomedia de amor - odio y engaño. Al principio cuando miras el todo puedes sacar conclusiones erróneas, pero cuando conoces los detalles y los meditas te das cuenta que las cosas pasaron porque simplemente así es la vida, y desafortunadamente ni Ron ni yo hemos dejado de amar a Hermione. –dijo Harry.

-Cada uno la amó a su tiempo, Harry no se interpuso en mi relación con Hermione, cuando terminamos él aun vivía su feliz idilio con Ginny… -

-Tampoco Ron se entrometió durante mi relación con Hermione y mucho menos termine mi noviazgo con Ginny por ella... simplemente las cosas cambian y la relaciones se van deteriorando

-Lo se, lo se, conozco toda la historia -dijo George – Solo que es extraño ¿No creen?, ustedes dos son amigos, aman a la misma mujer y ella los amó a cada uno en su tiempo, ahora ustedes quieren recuperarla, y ella… ¿Qué piensa ella?... ustedes no lo saben… hace dos años que no la ven y… ¿si ella esta con otro tío?, ¿Si Hermione se enamoró de alguien más?

-Si es así, supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo ¿No crees Harry? – Preguntó Ron.

-Supongo que no hay otra salida – aseguró Harry

-Este asunto es de locos, lo peor de todo es que ustedes tres siguen siendo amigos, ¡Es increíble! – dijo George impresionado.

-Tendrías que haber vivido en nuestro pellejo para entender toda la situación –apuntó Harry mientras Ron hacia un enérgico gesto en apoyo a lo que Harry había dicho.

-Ok…veamos… ¡Ron! – dijo George mirando directamente a su pelirrojo hermano -¿Que harás si Hermione escoge a Harry? –

-No lo se – musitó Ron con los brazos atrás del cuello y sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación.

-Y tu Harry ¿Qué harías si se diese lo contrario?

-Es algo complicado, llevamos casi cinco años envueltos en esto, no se como reaccionaria, lo que si se es que sería muy doloroso – confesó con seguridad.

-Lo mismo digo – añadió Ron.

George dio un largo suspiro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. –Veremos que sorpresa nos traerá el día de mañana – agregó antes de meterse en la cama.

Aunque Ron y Harry estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de interrogatorios cuando inevitablemente se encontraban con algún tercero que conociera parte de la historia, nunca podían evitar meditar por largos periodos de tiempo sobre el asunto después que se hubiesen librado del interrogador. A finales de sus veintinueve años de edad, la vida pasada se ve más larga de lo que realmente a sido, y los acontecimiento futuros se perciben envueltos en una estela brumosa que solo deja incertidumbre y malestar, piensas que quizás estas muy viejo y ¿si realmente vale la pena persistir en el intento de convencer a una mujer que parece nunca decidirse?, piensas que estas muy mayor, ya rayas el tercer piso, deberías buscar una buena mujer, casarte y tener hijos, luchar por tu familia, acumular buenos tiempos y morir en paz dejando un gran legado pero… cuando piensas en ella, cuando la recuerdas y en las pocas ocasiones que tienes para verla, tocarla y besarla, te das cuenta que a pesar de tus meditaciones, todo seria una gran mentira, vivirías un engaño, y posiblemente nunca serias feliz, porque solo amas a una y desafortunadamente para Harry y Ron, es la misma mujer… y ella… ¿A quien amaría Hermione Granger?.

Y con esta pregunta rondando en las mentes del moreno y el pelirrojo, cayeron profundamente dormidos, tratando que el sueño, renovase las energías que el trabajo físico y mental del día les había robado.

Pero desafortunadamente, no pudieron contar con las horas necesarias para llevar a cabo tan ardua tarea:

-¡Ronald, George! Llegaron los jardineros – escucharon horas más tarde la inconfundible voz de Bill desde el umbral de la habitación que ocupaban.

-¡Diseñadores! –gritó una femenina voz amortiguada proveniente, al parecer, del primer piso

-¡Es lo mismo! – Vociferó Bill desde la puerta de la habitación – ¡Van a diseñar un jardín!

-No es lo mismo – gritó la misma voz a la que reconocieron como la voz de Ginny.

-¡Ok como digas!, Chicos será mejor que despierten, esto es un caos aquí afuera, mamá quiere que se apersonen del arreglo del dichoso jardín y papa discute con los jardineros…

- ¡Diseñadores! – arremetió Ginny

-…Y Ginny esta como loca porque su manicurista no ha llegado – continuó Bill fingiendo no haber escuchado la voz de hermana.

-¡Te escuche! – exclamó la pelirroja desde abajo

-Enseguida vamos – respondió Ron con voz adormilada.

Media hora más tarde encontraron un verdadero torbellino de gente que iba y venia dentro y fuera de la casa. La señora Weasley discutía con una mujer nervuda con cabello gris espinoso acerca de unas flores que se habían quemado y no estarían disponibles para la boda, Alice y Fleur habían llegado, cada una con sus respectivos hijos, y se movían presurosas de un lado a otro trasladando una gran cantidad de telas y accesorios de un inmaculado blanco perlado desde el interior de la casa hacia lo que parecía ser un proyecto de jardinería en el exterior de la Madriguera –_hola chicos_ – dijeron rápidamente al pasar junto a ellos. El señor Weasley discutía con un hombre que había detenido sus labores para encararlo y replicarle lo difícil que se tornaba su trabajo si cada vez que daba la vuelta se encontraba con el molesto hombre pelirrojo siguiéndole los talones, Percy trataba de disuadir a su padre para que dejara en paz al hombre, que había resultado ser el jefe diseñador del jardín, cuando Percy vio que ya habían bajado se acerco con paso apresurado hacia George y tomándolo de una de las muñecas le dijo:

-Ven y arregla el problema, al fin y al cabo has sido tu el de la dichosa idea, yo tengo que ir a casa de Ginny por que ha olvidado lo zarcillos que su prometido le había regalado para el día de hoy.

Charlie y Bill, trataban de capturar las ranas y los gnomos que se habían rehusado a colaborar al parecer por influencia del propio señor Weasley, Penélope, la esposa de Percy, y Kacity trataban fervientemente de recibir todas las mesas, sillas, manteles, copas, vajillas y cubiertos que en ese momento estaba entregando la compañía a la que Bill y Percy habían contratado para el trabajo. En medio de todo el bullicio y el hervidero de gente, una radiante pero preocupada Ginny Weasley surgió de la habitación contigua a la cocina llena de hollín en su rostro.

-¡Oh Ron! , gracias a Merlín que apareciste, tenemos un problema con el grupo musical que Alfred había contratado para la boda, parece que cancelaron a última hora. Alfred acaba de hablarme por la chimenea y me ha dicho que las alianzas no las han entregado aun y que ha tenido que ir personalmente hasta la joyería para reclamarlas, pretende quedarse allí hasta que las entreguen, me pidió que hablara contigo para que consiguieras un buen grupo para esta tarde, contrátalo por seis horas, por favor.

-Pero Ginny ¿Dónde encontraré un grupo para esta tarde? –preguntó Ron quien ahora se había contagiado de la preocupación de su hermana

-¡No lo se Ron, pero hazlo! –repuso Ginny decida – ¡Hola Harry!, podrías acompañarme, necesito tu ayuda.

Harry miró a Ron y este le devolvió una angustiada mirada. Ginny caminaba a través de la estancia con paso presuroso, subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y se introdujo en la habitación que desde niña le había pertenecido.

-Siéntate Harry – le dijo Ginny señalando un sencillo sillón de la habitación. –Quiero pedirte algo y espero no te incomode mi petición.

Harry asintió invitándola a continuar pero con la intriga a viva voz por lo que Ginny tuviera que decirle.

-Alfred mi novio, -prosiguió Ginny – quiere hablar contigo antes de la boda.

De repente, Harry se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en Ginny.

-Le he contado todo acerca de nosotros, de lo que tuvimos y de lo que significaste en mi vida, lo hice porque no quería empezar mi matrimonio con secretos, no tengo nada que ocultarle y no deseo hacerlo ¿Espero que no te moleste?

Harry negó con la cabeza y el insaludable color verde se había tornado azulado.

-Hablará contigo, por más que le he preguntado no he podido sacarle el tema de conversación, pero sea lo que sea te pido que seas sincero con él, háblale con la verdad, pero sobre todo debes hacerle entender que entre tu y yo no hay nada más que una bonita amistad, no creo que el dude de mi amor… pero por si acaso…¿Harías eso por mi Harry? – finalizó Ginny.

Harry asintió pausadamente antes de ponerse de pie hasta quedar en frente de Ginny – Haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance para verte feliz Ginny, te mereces eso y mucho más.

-¡Oh Harry! – exclamó Ginny al tiempo que arrojaba los brazos al cuello de Harry y enterraba su rostro en el pecho de este mientras unas tímidas pero felices lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Segundos después una pequeña lechuza gris irrumpía en la habitación de Ginny con un _howler_ de su manicurista anunciando su próxima llegada. La pelirroja respiró aliviada y secó las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro. – Hoy nada debe empañar tu felicidad pelirroja – le dijo tiernamente Harry antes que Penélope golpeará la puerta de la habitación para anunciar que la manicurista ya había llegado.

-Iré abajo para tratar de colaborar en lo que pueda – dijo Harry

-Gracias Potter – respondió Ginny con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro antes que Harry saliera completamente de la habitación.

Después de la manicurista llegó la de la limpieza facial, la estilista, la maquilladora y finalmente la modista con el vestido de novia oculto en una bolsa negra. Para medio día, la Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Kacity, Penélope, Alice, Ginny y todas las mujeres que habían participado en el arreglo de la novia, se habían encerrado en la habitación de esta para según ellas, ayudar a la novia a vestir su traje.

-Creo que debieron lanzar un hechizo para ensanchar la habitación no creo que once mujeres quepan en una habitación en la que ha duras penas caben cuatro personas – dijo Ron quien había logrado contratar un grupo musical de brujos llamados "_Los Taciturnos_" para que animaran la fiesta de Ginny, no sin antes convencerla que el nombre nada tenia que ver con la espontaneidad y la excelencia que demostraban en su trabajo.

-_¡Son buenos te lo juro!_ – le había escuchado decir Harry antes que las mujeres la encerraran.

Una hora después Percy Weasley llegaba con un humor de perros a la Madriguera – ¿Porque nadie contesta la maldita chimenea? – preguntó al entrar en la casa

-Ah..ah…déjame ver – dijo George llevándose un dedo a la barbilla – será porque todos estamos sumamente ocupados

-Llevo una hora tratando de comunicarme con Ginny, no encontré los malditos zarcillos en su casa, he tenido que venir hasta aquí para preguntarle ¿donde recuerda haberlos visto por ultima vez?, ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó alterado

-En la habitación – respondió Charlie – Pero te recomiendo que…

-Tú no me recomiendas nada – vociferó Percy

-Déjalo –dijo George con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Diez segundos después, un griterío de mujeres se oyó y expresiones como ¡_largo, que haces aquí, no puedes ver, Percy Weasley sal de aquí inmediatamente_! Se pudieron escuchar. Percy bajo las escaleras con la túnica y el cabello desarreglado y con una clara expresión de susto en su rostro.

-¿Por que querías entrar Percy?- le interrogo Penélope segundos después desde el rellano superior de la escalera, con cara que parecía decir "habla ahora o calla para siempre"

-Los pendientes de Ginny, no los he hallado – respondió rápidamente Percy.

Penélope hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto –Ginny los ha encontrado en su bolsa hace una hora, creo que olvido avisarte, pero comprende estamos muy ocupadas, así que por favor ¡NO VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIR! ¡Y ESO VA PARA TODOS! –añadió antes de introducirse nuevamente en la habitación dando un tremendo portazo.

Percy observó a todos los presentes incluyendo Bill, Ron y el señor Weasley, con una cara de desconcierto que hizo que todos excepto él, prorrumpieran en una sonora carcajada. El almuerzo de ese día corrió por parte de Charlie, quien hizo un pedido vía lechuza para evitar lo sucedido en la cena la noche anterior, los niños y ellos comieron en medio del ajetreo de los diseñadores que aun no terminaban su labor y el bullicio proveniente de la habitación de la novia. Harry, Ron y George fueron los que mas rápidamente devoraron la comida ya que se habían saltado el desayuno y el hambre los estaba azotando.

Para las tres de la tarde, el jardín estaba casi listo, la manicurista y demás mujeres que no pertenecían a la familia, habían abandonado la casa y casi todos los niños estaban listos y arreglados para la boda. Bill, Charlie y Percy, estaban ya preparados y las mujeres exceptuando la sra. Weasley se habían arreglado, pronto empezaron a desfilar túnicas de gala en diferentes colores y modelos, peinados y joyas vistosas llevadas para la ocasión. La novia parecía estar lista aunque ninguno de los varones presentes en la casa la hubiese visto aun, la señora Weasley salió de la habitación de Ginny y se dirigió al señor Weasley diciendo:

-Ginny desea hablar contigo Arthur.

Cuando el señor Weasley hubo entrado en la habitación, la señora Weasley rompió el mutismo que parecía haberse apoderado del ambiente para reprender a Ron, Harry y George por no estar listos aun.

-¿Qué crees que le dirá Ginny a papá? – preguntó Ron a George media hora más tarde cuando se encontraban engalanándose en la habitación.

-Supongo que quiere tranquilizarlo y pedirle su bendición, para papá ha sido difícil toda esta situación, Ginny es su única hija y la quiera más que nada en el mundo, le duele perderla, todo ese cuento del jardín es pura patraña para tratar, a su manera, impedir la boda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Charlie asomó la cabeza por ella.

-Cielos Charlie, podrías la próxima vez tocar, que tal que estuviese en paños menores – se quejó Ron.

-No hay nada que no haya visto antes, ayude en alguna ocasión a cambiar tus pañales – dijo Charlie –Harry, Alfred acaba de llegar y quiere hablar contigo, te espera en el jardín, y ustedes dos – añadido mirando a George y Ron – mamá quiere que bajen pronto, los invitados empiezan a llegar… Y no Ron Hermione no ha llegado aun – concluyó al ver que Ron abría la boca para decir algo.

Harry salió apesadumbrado de la habitación dirigiéndose directamente al jardín, rogando para que su antigua historia con Ginny no arruinara su futura boda. Alfred OHara, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de un color azul intenso, su piel era clara pero tostada indicando que acostumbraba a recibir la luz del sol, probablemente por su trabajo, Harry debió admitir que no sabía absolutamente nada de aquel hombre.

-¿Harry Potter? – le preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Harry asintió y Alfred le estrechó la mano.

-¿Quería conocerte?, Ginny me habló de ti…me imagino que te preguntaras que rayos quiero hablar contigo pero para mi es importante lo que quiero preguntarte. – dijo.

Harry asintió pero no agrego ninguna palabra.

-Amo a Ginny con todo mi corazón y hoy voy a casarme con ella, pretendo hacerla feliz, tener una vida plena y tranquila a su lado, deseo formar una familia y complacerla en todo cuanto ella requiera para ser dichosa. No deseo que en un futuro te des cuenta que la quieres y desees reconquistarla, quiero que quede claro que si eso llegase a pasar, te mataría antes que pudieses llegar a cruzar siquiera una palabra con ella. No me importa que seas el héroe del mundo mágico – concluyó el joven brujo con expresión molesta.

Harry sonrió con pesar – No te preocupes, aquello de darme cuenta que la quiero y que desee reconquistarla ya me sucedió…pero con otra mujer, estoy sincera y profundamente enamorado de otra chica y por el tiempo que llevo en esto, creo que nunca la dejare de amar.

-¿Hermione Granger, es verdad? – Pregunto Alfred.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

-Ginny me comentó algo, recuerdo que una vez Ron Weasley me habría dicho algo exactamente igual a lo que tú me dijiste hoy… La tienes complicada Potter

Por cuarta vez en la tarde Harry asintió, el ruido de gente entrando en el jardín los distrajo por unos segundos –Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro – dijo Harry antes que la Sra. Weasley tomara del codo al novio para guiarlo hasta un espacio en el altar donde debería esperar a Ginny.

Harry se ubicó en el asiento que le correspondía en el espacio reservado para los invitados de la novia, ahora podía apreciar el nuevo jardín de los Weasley, a lado y lado crecían frondosos árboles, los más cercanos eran de hermosas rosas blancas y tenían anudados en sus troncos cintas blancas que formaban una cadeneta envolviendo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, donde la cinta se anudaba al árbol había una hermoso arreglo de flores blancas y rosas. Sobre el altar se levantaba una pequeña carpa blanca cuya base, del mismo color, era de madera labrada a mano y parecía realmente fina, en conjunto un lugar muy bonito y sencillo, dos palabras que describían perfectamente a Ginny, seguramente estaría feliz al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué quería Alfred? –preguntó Ron situándose a su lado

-Asegurarse que en un futuro no me metiera en su matrimonio – respondió Harry

Ron rió suavemente - ¿Le contaste lo de Hermione? –

-En cuanto se lo dije estuvo tranquilo, A quedado todo muy bonito ¿No te parece?

-Si – dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor – Gracias a Merlín, porque ha costado una fortuna hacer todo esto

-Cuanto falta para que Ginny salga

-Unos minutos

-Creo que Hermione no llegará para la boda – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué dudas de mi puntualidad Harry Potter?, prometí que llegaría para la boda y así lo hice

Harry y Ron se fijaron en la persona que acababa de interrumpir la conversación, allí envuelta en una vestido de tonos cafés en degrade se encontraba Hermione Granger, con sus hombros desnudos y unos bellos pendientes que Ron reconoció porque él se los había regalado dos años atrás. Lucia una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y sus ojos despedían un gran brillo de felicidad, Ron fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso en pie para abrazarla con fuerza y levantarla mientras la hacia dar vueltas, cuando la puso nuevamente sobre tierra, Ron se acercó a su rostro y sin previo aviso le estampó un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios – Estas más hermosa que nunca – le dijo.

Hermione le golpeo suavemente el hombro por su atrevimiento. Luego se dirigió a Harry – ¿Tú no me vas a saludar?- le preguntó.

Harry se puso de pie y llegó a su lado simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía, por unos instantes se había quedado mudo contemplado lo hermosa y esplendida que se veía su querida castaña.

-Yo también voy a robarte un beso Hermione – le dijo suavemente. Y sin más preámbulo se acercó lentamente a sus labios y a diferencia de Ron, beso delicadamente el labio inferior y luego el superior deleitándose con las sensaciones que llegaban a su cuerpo.

-Umgh –

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse. – De saber que avisándote podría robarte un beso de verdad, lo habría hecho sin duda – dijo Ron.

-Parece que las cosas no han cambiado – dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry y Ron asintieron dándole la razón.

-Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros asientos, acabo de ver a Ginny salir de la Madriguera – dijo Harry.

Hermione soltó una suave carcajada antes de decir: -¿Sabias Harry que la familia Weasley tienen un sentido del humor muy negro?

Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender

-Nos han ubicado uno al lado de otro – continuó Hermione – Y a mi me han puesto en medio de ustedes dos.

Harry y Ron observaron la tarjeta de Hermione donde se indicaba su ubicación comprobando lo que ella decía.

-Entonces esta será una entretenida velada – añadió Ron antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y sentarse al lado derecho de ella.

-Es una posibilidad – agregó Harry sentándose al lado izquierdo y tomando la otra mano de Hermione quien alcanzó a lanzar una pequeña carcajada antes que la marcha nupcial anunciara la entrada de la novia.

--

**Bien ya estuvo el primer capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Dejen su opinión acerca del capitulo por favor, para mi es realmente valiosa.**

**LilythWH**


	2. Los Lados del Triángulo

Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora en la actualización, espero que este capitulo les guste, fue algo difícil de escribir y demoré un montón, disculpen de antemano los errores y quizá la mala redacción pero por mucho que lo revise antes de publicarlo, siempre se cuelan los errores. Gracias por leer y por tomar el tiempo para dejar un Review.**

**Percy**: gracias por tu review fue el primero que recibí por esta historia, el fic es indudablemente Harry – Hermione, en este capitulo te darás cuenta, a la historia le queda por lo menos un capitulo más, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste y por supuesto espero tu review al respecto. Disculpa por no actualizar tan pronto como lo había previsto pero tuve inconvenientes.

**blahys**: espero que esta segunda actualización también te guste, solo falta un capitulo para el final, espero tu review y la apreciación que este capitulo te ha dejado. Gracias de antemano

**Damis Black**: Hola y gracias por tu review, tienes razón, si te refieres a la idea central del fic, el tema es extraño. En este segundo capitulo se define el triángulo pero aun continua, las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, espero tus comentarios.

**amycvs**: Miles de gracias por tu grandioso comentario, en realidad aprecio tu apoyo, el fic es corto, asumo que solo le queda un capitulo, ya esta definido y terminado en mi cabeza, espero no defraudarte en este nuevo capitulo y mucho menos en el final, gracias por la apreciación que haces de la historia, y espero con ansias el review de esta segunda entrega, gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios.

**Ivy91: **discúlpame por no actualizar rápidamente pero he tenido miles de complicaciones, tienes razón Hermione quiere a Harry pero ¿Por qué no se decide?, pronto lo sabrás, espero que este capitulo te guste e igualmente espero tu review, Gracias por leer el fic y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review.

**marcisa249: **Tienes razón hay una química pero es la química de los amigos, cuando se entra en el plano sentimental hace aparición los celos y los enojos, no es fácil manejar una situación como esta, y sobre todo porque alguno saldrá herido, ojala te guste este capitulo. Espero tu review.

**deli(H,Hr):** Hola demoré para actualizar disculpa por ello, aquí va el segundo capitulo, la historia es corta y asumo que le queda un capitulo más y un epilogo, aun no lo decido, gracias por apreciar mi redacción eres muy amable, si algo llega a estar mal escrito o redactado te agradecería me lo comentaras, seria interesante saberlo. Espero tu opinión con respecto a este capitulo.

**Alemar107: **Gracias por el comentario, en este capitulo se definirá a quien de los dos ama aunque aun no revelo con quien quedará, espero te guste e igualmente espero encontrar tu apreciación con respecto a este capitulo.

**--**

**Capitulo 2. Los lados del Triángulo**

**--**

A Harry le gustaban esos colores en su plato: el chocolate de la torta, el blanco de la crema y el rosado burbujeante del champagne servido en su copa. Era su tercera ración de pastel y su segunda copa de champagne, la señora Weasley le había guardado una considerable porción alegando el gusto que Harry demostraba por las comidas dulces. Harry observó los invitados, además de los Weasley y los O'Hara, muchos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts estaban presentes entre ellos Neville, Luna y Dean. Un par de asientos a su izquierda, con la boca llena de pastel, Ginny besaba con anhelo a Alfred, quien gustoso aceptaba los mimos que su ahora esposa le proporcionaba.

-¿Qué mejor neutralizante para la dulce crema que la saliva, no te parece? – le preguntó George quien de improviso se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Donde dejaste a Alice? – quiso saber Harry en un intento por desviar la conversación de la saliva que los novios intercambiaban.

-Baila con Dupont O'Hara, el hermano menor de Alfred – explicó George señalando descuidadamente la pista de baile – la he dejado por un momento porque estoy realmente agotado, hemos bailado sin para por más de una hora y ella sigue sin cansarse ¿A que no es única mi chica?

-No lo dudo – respondió Harry con una sencilla sonrisa

-Aunque hay algunos que le dan la talla – apuntó George esta vez fijando la mirada en la pista.

Harry supo exactamente a quienes se refería.

-Creo que llevan más tiempo que Alice y yo bailando.

-Mucho más – ratificó Harry

-¿Por qué no bailas también con ella? – quiso saber George

-No me gusta bailar, además no se hacerlo muy bien.

-Si, Ginny nos había comentado el asunto – se bufó George

Harry dejó salir una sincera carcajada – era algo cómico e incomodo al mismo tiempo, ella quería bailar casi siempre y yo… ya te imaginaras.

-Eso demuestra que no eras el hombre indicado para mi hermana, ¡solo mírala! Después del reglamentario baile que comparten los recién casados no ha vuelto a tocar la pista, se ha pasado la velada sentada en el regazo de mi cuñadito, lo cual indica que él le inspira otro tipo de deseos que el de simplemente bailar, eso es bueno; ya que todos los Weasley tienen muchos hijos, aunque pensándolo bien quizá eso sea lo que este espantando a Hermione.

Harry rió abiertamente ante las pícaras palabras de George.

-Admiro tu autocontrol – continúo el gemelo – mi hermano a acaparado toda la atención de la dama en disputa y tu te quedas aquí sentado observando como otro se la lleva.

-Lo hago por ella, no quiero que pase un mal rato.

-Y Ron se ha aprovechado de ello.

-Ron es mas listo que yo para estos asuntos, siempre me ha llevado la delantera.

-¿Y por ello dejaras que te quite a la chica? – cuestionó George seriamente

Harry calló mientras jugaba con la crema del pastel -¿No deberías hacer barras a tu hermano? – preguntó segundo después.

-Potter… creo firmemente que la chica castaña no es para el brujo pelirrojo, tampoco afirmo que sea para ti… pero…

-¿Pero que?

-… Umgh, no lo se…

-Las frases dichas deben ser terminadas George.

-Es cierto, pero no me compete terminarlas en este momento.

La música de fondo cambio a una suave y apacible melodía. – Será mejor que recupere a Alice, esa pieza solo puede bailarla conmigo – dijo George señalándose con los pulgares – su esposo… Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin agregar algo más Harry observó como George caminaba hasta Alice y como ella lo recibía gustosa, paseo la mirada por todas las parejas de la pista. Fleur y Bill bailaban con elegancia, Charlie y Kacity eran algo cómicos pero indudablemente cautivantes hasta Percy encontraba su complemento en Penelope, luego observó a Ron y Hermione, no bailaban, hablaban, al parecer él preguntaba algo y ella negaba suavemente con la cabeza, luego Ron sonreía y señalaba a la señora Weasley, quien bailaba junto a su esposo cerca de ellos, y Hermione reía pero nuevamente negaba con la cabeza, entonces Ron la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la mesa asignada para los Weasley, Harry y Hermione; cuyos únicos ocupantes en aquel momento eran los novios y Harry.

Ron se dejo caer en su asiento y en su caída arrastró a Hermione a la que había agarrado por la cintura. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y los observó con el entrecejo fieramente fruncido, pero enseguida se arrepintió de ello: Hermione se dio cuenta y sumamente incomoda apartó los brazos de Ron que la aprisionaban y se sentó en la silla que George había estado ocupando junto a Harry.

-¿Esta bueno? – preguntó la castaña refiriéndose a la porción de pastel en el plato de Harry.

-Mejor que eso – respondió.

-Debe de estarlo, es su quinta porción – intervino Ron

-Tercera – corrigió Harry.

-Eres un goloso, todos lo sabemos – afirmó Hermione risueña.

Harry se encogió de hombros – Lo dulce no es mi fuerte, pero no puedo negarme a uno cuando me lo ofrecen.

-Ni yo – agregó Ron observando significativamente a Hermione.

-Bailemos Harry – dijo de repente Hermione quizá en un intento de cambiar el rumbo que la conversación parecía poder tomar.

-No quiero que salgas con los pies vendados

-Nunca se te ha dado ¿No es así Harry? – preguntó Ron.

Harry calló, estaba un poco molesto con Ron, pero sobre todo consigo mismo, quería hablar con Hermione, deseaba decir y preguntar tantas cosas, pero desde el primer momento Ron no se había apartado de su lado y él como buen tonto le había cedido y escriturado todo el terreno. Ron y Hermione olvidaron el tema del baile y se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre los zapatos bolineches de Berlín fabricados por enanos, Harry no tenia ni idea de cómo habían llevado la conversación a tal punto, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a Ron tocando o abrazando a Hermione con la excusa del estúpido baile.

Mientras comía el pastel Harry pudo ver en la pista como George llamaba a Bill, quien sin interrumpir el baile atendió su llamado, George susurró algo a su hermano y luego los dos lo observaron fijamente, Bill frunció brevemente el entrecejo y luego sonrió de lado, algo se tramaban sin duda. En la mesa el tema de conversación continuaba sin un vencedor a la vista, en cuanto la pieza de baile finalizó, Bill cruzó la pista y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban, pero lejos de acercarse al trío continúo su camino hasta llegar junto a Ginny, quien medio enojada escuchó lo que este le decía, cuando Bill terminó de hablar, ­Alfred, Ginny y él observaron al trío sentado en el extremo de la mesa, y en especial a Ron,

-"Era oficial, algo se traían" – pensó Harry ante la extraña aptitud.

Bill regresó a la pista de baile y al cruzar junto a Harry le guiñó el ojo en un gesto de camaradería, momentos después Ginny O'Hara seguida por Alfred se acercaba a ellos sonriente y con un brillo en los ojos que Harry conocía muy bien, pues en el pasado había sido víctima directa del mismo, el brillo de la pícara complicidad.

-¿Cómo la están pasando chicos? – preguntó sonriente.

-Bien…

-Genial…

-No tan bien como tu…

Respondieron al unísono. Ginny rió – Siento no ser tan buena anfitriona, pero esto del matrimonio es absorbente, para ser sincera solo quiero estar con Alfred.

-Es lógico Ginny, no tienes que disculparte – intervino Hermione.

-Gracias Hermy, disculpa por no haberte agradecido antes que hayas venido desde donde quiera que vivas a mi boda.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Ginny, te aprecio y no perdería tu boda por nada del mundo.

Ginny sonrió, y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, mostraba alegría, parecía que nada en el mundo pudiese ensombrecer su felicidad, Harry deseaba sentirse así.

-Siento molestarlos – continúo Ginny – pero necesito a mi pecoso hermano

-¿A mi? – Se apuntó Ron – ¿para que?

-¡Como para que!... el baile Weasley

-¿El baile Weasley? – preguntó Ron

-Vamos Ronald, quiero que toda la familia baile al mismo tiempo, es mi deseo de boda

-¿Umgh?... solo por hoy seguiré tus locuras y no refutare tus extrañas ideas, ¡Pero no te acostumbres! – concluyó Ron antes de alejarse acompañado de Ginny y Alfred hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando ya estaban un poco lejos y Ron era entretenido por Bill y Charlie, Ginny giró levemente la cabeza y guiñó el ojo a Harry y Hermione, tal como lo había hecho Bill momentos atrás.

-¿Crees eso del baile Weasley? – preguntó Hermione con incredulidad

-Lo que creo es que los Weasley o parte de ellos idearon una extraña forma para que tú y yo estuviésemos a solas, lo cual agradezco enormemente. ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

-Sería lo mejor, dudo que el "baile Weasley" retenga por mucho tiempo a Ron, además también deseo hablar contigo a solas.

Harry sonrió internamente ante las palabras de Hermione, alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y contempló las delicadas manos femeninas, tomó una de ellas, y dándole la vuelta, le besó en la palma con suma dulzura, luego empujó suavemente de ella y la arrastró rumbo al sendero bordeado por árboles que rodeaban la Madriguera. La llevaba de la mano, Harry ardía bajo el contacto de sus dedos, era la caricia más intima que habían tenidos en dos años, sin contar el reciente beso robado. Caminaban en silencio por el sendero, escudando sus temores en el mutismo, temían a lo que pudiesen llegar a decirse y lo que pudiesen llegar a escuchar.

Harry la observaba de perfil, su rostro exhibía una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos se ocultaban bajo la sombra de la inquietud, ¿Qué pensamientos turbaban el ánimo de Hermione Granger?

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó de repente.

Hermione dio un respingo casi imperceptible -¡Oh!, nada – respondió.

-Algo te preocupa…te conozco – sentencio Harry apretando un poco más la delicada mano.

-Estoy un poco turbada, eso es todo… por el viaje, Londres, verlos de nuevo…verte…

-Verme – interrumpió Harry - ¿Estas feliz de verme?

-Claro que si Harry, no debes dudarlo ni un segundo, te he extrañado…

Harry detuvo su caminar y giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la castaña – No me has extrañado más de lo que yo te he extrañado a ti y ahora debes disculparme de antemano, pero debo besarte porque si no lo hago moriré ahogado en el deseo.

Antes que Hermione pudiese agregar algo, Harry la besó, acarició sus labios pausadamente saboreando el delicioso manjar con su lengua, invadió su boca y acaricio la parte interna de sus dientes, se besaron, se abrazaron.

Hermione llevó sus manos al cuello de Harry y empujó de él en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, ella correspondía al beso con la misma vehemencia que Harry demostraba, y eso hizo que Harry sintiera miles de chispas explotar en su corazón…¿Cabría la posibilidad que ella se quedara…con él?.

-Sabes a crema de ponqué – dijo Hermione sobre los labios de Harry.

Harry sonrió y escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Debo confesar que temía tu reacción, dos años ni una carta, ninguna noticia, pensé que podrías estar enojado… – dijo Hermione sosteniendo el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo y apretando con sus brazos la masculina espalda

-Yo te empuje a eso, no tendría derecho a enojarme.- dijo Harry desde su escondite con voz amortiguada

-Herí la amistad – refutó Hermione acariciando los azabaches cabellos

-Nuestra amistad tiene una grieta desde que nos enmarcamos en este triángulo – concluyó acertadamente Harry.

-Tienes razón.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, había tantas cosas por decir pero no había forma de decirlas, las palabras estaban dispuestas pero los oídos no estaban listos para escuchar y el corazón no deseaba aceptar lo evidente. Harry sabia que debía dar el primer paso, Hermione no le confesaría aquello que el quería saber, no lo diría si el no presionaba para oírlo, debía sacarle la verdad o por lo menos retazos de ella.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás en Londres? – indagó Harry.

-Mañana debo regresar, mi vuelo sale a media tarde – respondió Hermione con inquietud.

Harry guardó silencio, "se iba" pensaba "Regresará a quien sabe donde", "¿La esperará alguien?"

-¿Te casaste? – pregunto temeroso

-No, no podría hacerlo, y de ser así les avisaría.

-¿Estas enamorada?

-Si…

Harry levantó la cabeza y observó a Hermione directo a los ojos marrones - Entonces ya decidiste…

Hermione rió suavemente, como aquel que forza la sonrisa, sus ojos no acompañaban el movimiento de sus labios, ellos se hallaban ocultos bajo la sombra de la duda – Yo ya decidí, ustedes no.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hace dos años nos estábamos consumiendo, nos llenamos de rencores, de ira y desconfianza, tuve miedo, no quise hacer parte de ello, por eso me fui, me alejé por temor de perderlos, perder la amistad y el cariño que nos tenemos, estábamos cerca de perder el respeto, después de eso no habría punto de retorno.

-¿Y ahora…?

-No lo se, las cosas están calmadas, pero indudablemente podemos regresar a aquellas épocas y eso no es lo que quiero.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? – el corazón de Harry se agitaba con violencia y solo deseaba escuchar algo que le brindara esperanza, la esperanza de poder retenerla a su lado.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos: - Por ahora lo único que quiero es regresar a la fiesta y despedirme de los Weasley después veremos que pasa – añadió tomando con sus manos el rostro de Harry para besar pausadamente sus labios.

Harry sintió una corriente de helado viento recorrer su cuerpo ¿Debía darle el sentido que creía a las palabras que la castaña había pronunciado?, ¿Era el deseo de ella tan fuerte como el suyo?

-Entonces, ¿vendrás a casa conmigo? – indagó Harry, el nudo formado en la garganta aprisionaba todo cuanto pudiese salir de allí

-Pasaré la noche contigo Harry Potter, hoy no quiero dormir sola

Deshicieron el sendero de la misma forma como lo habían trazado: en silencio, tomados de la mano, encerrados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Los estuve buscando – dijo Ron cuando los vio llegar.

-Caminábamos – respondió Harry.

Ron asintió – Ginny partió a su luna miel, les dejó saludos.

-¡Oh!, hubiese querido despedirme – se apenó Hermione

-No te preocupes, dijo que entendía – añadió Ron – Mamá pregunta si pasaras la noche en casa, ha preparado una habitación para ti y también una para Harry.

-Ya te dije que no Ron, le daré agradecimientos a tu madre de todos modos – dijo Hermione antes de retirarse en busca de la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – preguntó Ron a Harry

-No más de lo que tu hablaste.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Nada concreto, solo que mañana se irá.

-¿Aun vive en América? – preguntó Ron hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la elegante túnica.

-No lo se, pero creo que no.

-Vive con alguien, ¿Se casó?

-¿Porque no se lo preguntaste?, tuviste tiempo de sobra – dijo Harry molesto por el interrogatorio.

-Tuve miedo de las respuestas, no estoy preparado para oírle decir que… Aun la amo Harry, la amo de verdad.

Harry observó apenado a su pelirrojo amigo, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-Será mejor que te despidas, no se si mañana pueda regresar a la Madriguera, me dijo que su vuelo saldría en la tarde… pero no se que hará antes de eso.

Ron asintió antes de perderse camino al interior de la Madriguera

"¿Qué tanto hablaba Ron con Hermione?" se preguntó Harry mientras sus ojos enfundados en los redondos anteojos miraban las pocas estrellas que se habían asomado esa noche en el cielo

-¡Harry! – Lo llamó Neville – Es hora de irme, fue un placer verte – agregó el bonachón joven ofreciendo su mano como despedida.

-Adiós Neville, espero verte pronto, cuídate – le dijo Harry correspondiendo al gesto.

-No lo dudes, saluda a todos de mi parte – dijo finalmente el chico antes de desaparecer.

Harry sonrió hace mucho que no veía a Neville y le alegraba que este hubiese encontrado su camino, como le gustaría a él encontrar el suyo, sobre todo que Hermione lo acompañase en la búsqueda. Caminó acercándose a la Madriguera, observó los restos de la fiesta, y las pocas parejas que aun se resistían a abandonar la pista, entre ellas George, Alice, Bill y Fleur.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

Harry detuvo su andar, detrás del frondoso árbol que separaba el estanque del jardín, ocultos tras los ramales estaban Hermione y Ron. El joven brujo calló para escuchar mejor.

-Lo se Ron.

-Nunca vas a volver ¿Verdad? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No pienso hacerlo, pero no lo se en realidad – respondió Hermione.

-Dudo mucho que pueda olvidarte, fuiste y serás el gran amor de mi vida, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se Ron y tu debes saber que yo también te quise y mucho.

Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la abrazó con firmeza – Por favor no te separes de nosotros escríbeme de vez en cuando.

Hermione asintió, Ron se separó de ella y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

-Te quiero Ronald – dijo Hermione con suavidad.

-Te amo – confesó Ron – Lastima que querer y amar sean dos sentimientos distintos, con un misma finalidad, pero diferente intensidad.

Hermione sonrió y no agregó nada al respecto – Vamos - dijo - debo despedirme de los demás pelirrojos.

Harry salió rápidamente de su escondite y fingió observar las parejas que aun bailaban en la pista, tras él aparecieron Ron y Hermione, la joven siguió de largo y se acercó a los Weasley para despedirse, el señor Weasley le dio un cariñoso abrazó, Charlie y Bill le besaron las mejillas con picardía, George se lamentó por su pronta partida y la alzó en brazos haciéndola girar en el aire, las esposas Weasley le abrazaron indicando no olvidar el camino de regreso.

-Eres afortunado Harry – dijo de pronto Ron quien había permanecido a su lado.

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Harry

Ron sonrió pero no agregó nada más

-Una pésima costumbre Weasley, las frases importantes no las terminan – indicó Harry. Ron rió con sinceridad

-Pensé que pasarían esta noche en casa, como en los tiempos de Hogwarts – dijo lamentándose la señora Weasley refiriéndose a Harry y Hermione

-Gracias nuevamente Sra. Weasley, pero mañana debo viajar y aun me quedan algunas cosas por hacer en Londres antes de partir – respondió Hermione

-¿Y esos asuntos los resolverás a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó pícaramente Charlie.

-Arreglé todo antes de mi llegada para que así fuese – espetó inteligentemente Hermione, aunque nadie le creyó.

Harry agradeció la hermosa velada y se despidió de beso de las mujeres y un apretón de manos de los hombres, prometió regresar y pasar un fin de semana con la familia.

-Te escribiré, ¿Las leerás esta vez? –interrogó Ron a Hermione cuando ya se despedían

-Al principio las leía Ronald, y no te prometo nada pero lo intentaré – Hermione le abrazó y le beso la mejilla – Cuídate.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes – luego dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo: – Cuídala.

Harry asintió y abrazó a Ron, después tomó la mano de Hermione y juntos desaparecieron de la Madriguera, dejando a un Ronald Weasley entristecido.

Al llegar a casa de Harry, Hermione observó la decoración y los muebles, los colores de las paredes y la iluminación, el orden de la cocina y la clasificación de los libros en la pequeña biblioteca.

-Lindo lugar – dijo Hermione

-Gracias, lo arreglé todo yo mismo.

-Me hubiese gustado ayudarte – Confesó Hermione

-Aun lo puedes hacer, le falta un toque femenino – dijo Harry indicándole asiento a la joven castaña.

-¿Que hiciste con Grimmauld Place? – quiso saber Hermione

-Aun no decido hacer nada

Harry se había despojado de la túnica y arremangado el pulóver, Hermione fijó su mirada en los largos brazos de venas abultadas, la iluminación en la habitación hacia que su piel pareciera más pálida aún y que los hermosos ojos verdes escondidos tras el cristal de los anteojos proyectaran destellos matizados de azul.

Hermione lo observó en silencio desde el sofá, la palidez de su tez y la delgadez le daban la apariencia de ser un hombre delicado, pero ella sabia que solo era apariencia, Harry Potter era fuerte, apasionado e igualmente dulce y decidido, lo había comprobado durante la corta pero intensa relación que habían sostenido.

-¿Quieres beber algo, agua, té, leche…? – preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No – respondió simplemente.

-¿Un poco de vodka? – insistió Harry.

Esta vez Hermione negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Harry sonrió aceptando la derrota, no habría forma de irse por los ramales. Con Hermione Granger nunca habría forma de hacerlo, a diferencia de la joven, Harry se sirvió una copa con una considerable cantidad de vodka y camino con ella en la mano hasta sentarse en el sofá frente a la joven castaña cuya mente parecía volar lejos, donde él no podía alcanzarla.

-Hermione – la llamó

La joven castaña aterrizó abruptamente y fijó sus orbes en él. Harry jugaba con la copa de vodka y ella contemplaba el juego. Luego sonrió de lado.

-Solo tú has permanecido fiel al Hermione original – le dijo.

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Harry después de beber un largo trago de vodka y depositar la copa sobre la mesa de centro que lo separaba del mueble donde la joven bruja descansaba.

-Ron suele llamarme Hermy, algunos me dicen Herms otros "Hermy cariño", solo tu me llamas "Hermione"… siempre.

Harry se encogió de hombros – no tengo nada en contra de tu nombre, siempre te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta.

La joven sonrió nuevamente y bajo la mirada para posarla en el tapiz que cubría el suelo.

-Te he extrañado Harry – dijo escuetamente.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, él la observaba paseando la mirada por su cabello, las juguetonas pestañas, el puente de la nariz, sus labios pálidos, sus hombros desnudos, el nacimiento de sus pechos, su cintura, sus piernas enfundadas en aquellas telas…

Hermione rehuía la mirada y Harry no resistió mas la distancia, ya bastante habían estado separados, sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta el mueble y se sentó a su lado, con las manos tomó la barbilla de la joven y la guió para observar directamente los ojos marrones.

-No te puedo prometer que me quedaré contigo Harry, por que no es así, mañana regreso a casa y nada puede cambiarlo, pero esta noche no quiero dormir sola, quiero estar contigo…besamé – le ordenó Hermione, sus ojos se mostraban brillantes y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.

Harry obedeció y la besó por tercera vez, disfrutaron el beso, se entregaron a las sensaciones, se indagaron las bocas, saciaron parcialmente la sed que sentían mutuamente.

Con el dedo Hermione acarició su boca, poco a poco hizo descender su mano hasta posarse en el palpitante pecho de Harry, tanteaba las formas, sus sentidos sedientos de placer adivinaban los realces, descubrían las líneas y recordaban las curvas, esculpía su cuerpo oculto bajo las ropas, reconocía la profundidad y el relieve de cada zona, con suma ternura y delicadeza, apreciaba la suavidad de la carne, la frescura del deseo palpitante que nacía en los poros de su próximo amante.

Hermione siguió descendiendo, su mirada reflejaba dulzura, entrega y también sus anhelos y ansiedades, enredó sus dedos en la hebilla que retenía el pantalón, el delicioso juego despertó en Harry el deseo de prontamente probar la flexibilidad del cuerpo de Hermione, la terciopelada piel, el olor del deseo los inundaba y los instintos se apoderaban poco a poco de cada célula de sus cuerpo. Hermione palpó con sus manos la hinchazón del sexo que se perfilaba bajo el pantalón, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora él se dejaba hacer y temblaba ante un nuevo contacto y una cada vez más íntima caricia.

Ella sonreía ante sus acciones y esta vez sus ojos también sonreían. Tenían hambre de sus cuerpos, de piel rozando piel, de fluidos entrelazado, acompasando los cánticos guturales que brotaban de sus seres, era el hambre que recurre al cuerpo y hace devorarse mutuamente, descubrirse entre palabras y silencios, entre caricias y movimientos, uno dentro del otro, una danza en el pecado.

Poco a poco cada parte de los cuerpos entraba en el juego, mientas la ropa caía al suelo despacio, con deleite. Harry guió a Hermione hasta la habitación sin separarse de su boca, sin alejar las manos de su cuerpo. El olor de Harry, su perfume, su calor, su humedad invadió el espacio de Hermione haciéndole perder los estribos y devorar la boca de aquel a quien tanto deseaba.

-¿Me quieres? – preguntaba Harry entre besos pero Hermione poseída por la lujuria no hallaba espacio para una respuesta.

-Te he esperado Hermione, te he esperado por estos dos años, tengo sed y hambre de ti, de tu cuerpo y de tu alma ¿Acaso soy un monstruo por esto?

-Yo siento lo mismo – contestó Hermione con voz ahogada.

Harry sentía el roce de los desnudos senos contra su pecho, separó su cuerpo levemente y se inclinó hasta saciar la sed hundiendo el sonrosado y erguido pezón en su boca, succionó suavemente y jugueteo con su lengua, besó el espacio entre los dos pechos y con la húmeda lengua dibujó el camino hasta los hombros de su amante.

-Te descubro nuevamente – le dijo jadeante al oído – No recordaba ya tu cuerpo, ni el sabor salino de tu sudor.

Harry tanteaba y perfilaba la voluptuosidad de las formas femeninas con su boca, con sus manos, con sus dedos. Se acariciaban sin prisa y susurraban palabras que a veces nada significaban, pero otras escondían un significado primitivo, tan viejo como el mismo pecado carnal.

Las sensaciones placenteras los invadían. Estaban acostados en el lecho probando el sabor de sus sexos, Harry hundía con ahínco sus dedos en la piel, en la fragancia, buscando fundirse con la esencia de Hermione, ella acariciaba la piel áspera y tierna, cálida y fría, exploraba con sus manos todo aquel territorio que sabia le pertenecía: músculo, pechos, piel, pezón, los pliegues de la ingle, el tacto los llenaba de goce, agitando acoplando, buscando el momento perfecto para unir sus cuerpos, uno dentro del otro.

En un instante de aquella danza Harry entró en la concavidad escondida entre los femeninos muslos resguardados por las nalgas y la redondez de las formas, pronto la danza adquirió un solo estilo, un vaivén lujurioso, un ir y venir, un arriba y abajo; entraba cada vez más profundo, más preciso, más certero y más rápido. Ella gritaba su nombre, rogaba por más y aunque no especificaba exactamente sus deseos, para Harry no era necesario, él le daba todo cuanto ella quisiera, ella acompasaba rítmicamente sus movimientos, con sus piernas entrelazadas sobre la cadera de su amado lo obligaba a adentrarse cada vez más profundo, cada vez más intenso. Los líquidos se mezclaron, los sudores se unieron y los gritos sin sentido se escucharon al unísono.

Harry cayó sobre ella, escondió el rostro entre sus pechos y ella besó la coronilla de los sudados y azabaches cabellos, se tranquilizaron, se apaciguaron con delicadas caricias, se besaron con dulzura y cuando por fin lograban normalizar sus reacciones, controlar la respiración y los latidos de sus corazones, empezaban de nuevo, se besaban, se acariciaban, se descubrían una vez más.

--

**¿Les gustó?, Agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios y su opinión con respecto a esta historia, aun le queda un capitulo y posiblemente un epilogo, opinen de cómo (según ustedes) debe terminar el fic, aunque confieso ya he decidido el final pero igualmente apreciaría su opinión.**

**Por favor dejen los review… son muy valiosos.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	3. El triángulo se ha destruido

Siento enormemente la demora, pero ya esta listo el tercer capitulo que por cierto es el último capitulo (aunque aun falta el epilogo), espero que lo disfruten.

**Review:**

**Encantada:** gracias por tu comentario, con este capitulo no termina la historia, aun falta un epilogo, espero que te guste e igualmente estaré pendiente de tu review.

**mili robles:** gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste igualmente, no dudes que estaré pendiente de tu comentario.

**Dasmy:** Mil gracias, comentarios como el tuyo son los que me ayudan a escribir. Bueno muchas cosas se revelan en este capitulo y muchas posiblemente no te agradaran pero espero que igualmente te guste.

**Alemar107:** Hola bueno yo tampoco puedo mentirte, mi pareja favorita es Ron – Hermione, adoro esta pareja, me encanta, pero he de confesar que los fic de Ron – Hermione carecen un poco de fuerza y en muchas ocasiones de argumento (no estoy hablando de nada en especifico), los fic que mas me gusta leer y no porque la pareja sea de mi preferencia son los Draco – Hermione, son los fic con más fuerza y argumento, he encontrado algunos que simplemente son grandiosos, por ejemplo uno de ellos es "Cambiando el pasado" (mi favorito), en fin, dos de fic son Draco – Hermione uno es de Ron – Hermione (que creo leíste) y este es de Harry – Hermione. En fin, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione aunque aun falta el epilogo. Deja tu opinión.

**blahys****:** bien este es el capitulo final, espero te guste, pronto publicaré el epilogo. Deja tu review.

**Camili.manina****:** Gracias y ojala te agrade este capitulo aunque sospecho que no mucho. Deja tu opinión, estaré al pendiente.

**Ivy91:** Bien aquí esta la actualización, porfa no me eches tomates, espero tu comentario con respecto a este capitulo.

**Orube:** Antes que nada gracias es un motivador review el que me dejaste. Primero que todo, trata de entender el hilo de la historia, es difícil un poco para todos los personajes. Aun falta el epilogo, no te prometo nada (jajaja), mentira, se que te agradará en cierta manera, cuídate y estaré pendiente de tu Review.

**dUlCe InVieRnO****:** Espero que este capitulo te agrade, gracias por tu comentario y debes estar segura que estaré esperando tu review en este nuevo capitulo. La actualización del epilogo será pronto no lo dudes. Cuidate.

**Dannia****:** bien, el epilogo tampoco me gusto, para mi el final de Harry Potter termina en el último capitulo (sin incluir el epilogo), me gusta leer buenas historias, independientemente de la pareja pero he de confesar que la pareja ideal es Ron - Hermione, fue la pareja a la que J.K. le dedico el tiempo y el esfuerzo, adoraba cuando estaba leyendo los libros y de pronto la escritora incluía algo sobre ellos dos. PERO he de ser sincera que los mejores fic que he leído son de la pareja de Draco – Hermione, y hay alguno de Harry – Hermione que también son geniales. En fin espero tu comentario con respecto a este capitulo y Gracias por tu review anterior.

--

**Capitulo 3. El triángulo se ha destruido.**

--

Alejarse de aquel cuerpo tibio y suave… había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en el último año.

Sentada en el borde de la cama con una delgada y blanca sabana ocultado su pecho y con su espalda desnuda y encorvada intentaba resguardar el dolor que le producía la próxima y cercana partida.

No quería mirarlo, él dormía placidamente a su lado minutos atrás abrazanado su cuerpo con fuerza, ahora sus brazos descansaban a sus costados, vacíos y desesperanzados, su rostro exhibía una tierna sonrisa – "Quizás entre sueños aun me encuentre a su lado" – pensó Hermione antes de levantarse y alejarse un poco más del cuerpo aun durmiente de Harry Potter.

Recorrió con la mirada la oscura habitación ubicando el lugar exacto donde se hallaban sus prendas, con paso vacilante recogió la primera, su vestido café que había quedado olvidado en un costado de la enorme cama, luego los zapatos de tacón y finalmente su ropa íntima. No había apartado de su cuerpo la blanca sabana, la luz que de el exterior se filtraba en la habitación brindaba matices de brillo a la desnuda piel de su espalda y realzaban la redondez de la formas de su trasero.

Cuando ya hubo reunido todas sus pertenencias se dirigió a la puerta, con suma delicadeza la abrió tratando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, sin embargo un leve chillido escapó de las desgastadas bisagras, asustada fijó la mirada en el durmiente cuerpo de su amante, quien agotado no había logrado captar el ruido que se había producido en el interior de la habitación.

Lo observó en silencio, su mano derecha aprisionaba el pomo de la puerta, su izquierda resguardaba contra su pecho las pertenencias. Dolía, infinitamente dolía dejarlo, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco podía quedarse a su lado. Con su mano derecha ahora libre alejó la sabana blanca de su cuerpo y la abandonó en el piso de la habitación antes de salir de ella, con una última mirada de tristeza, observó a Harry y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

Caminó desnuda por el lugar hasta encontrar el baño. Depositó en el suelo de baldosas azulada las prendas y luego se sentó en el retrete, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y enterró entre sus manos el rostro, ahogó un grito de tristeza y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas tratando de liberar el angustioso nudo de su garganta.

Lloró por mucho tiempo, aunque no supo con exactitud cuanto, ahora reflejaba su rostro con ojos hinchados en el pequeño espejo de botiquín. Con un poco de agua enjuagó su rostro y lo secó con servilletas de papel. Había llegado la hora de irse, se hacia tarde y perdería su traslador si no se apresuraba. Con un poco más de prisa se vistió, el elegante moño había quedado olvidado y ahora su larga y ondulada melena cobijaban los hombros desnudos, lanzó un suspiro hondo y lastimero, las lágrimas amenazaban con acudir de nuevo pero ella no podía permitirlo, estaba llena de dudas y miedos, lo único que tenia claro era que debía alejarse de Harry… y debía hacerlo ahora.

Con pasos cuidadosos salio a la amplia sala, tomó su varita olvidada entre los almohadones del sillón y salió con precaución hacia el exterior. Cerró la puerta tras de si y un poco más decidida caminó a través del jardín hacia las verjas que rodeaban la hermosa casa, estaban abiertas así que fue fácil salir definitivamente de allí. Sin embargo no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Sabía que huirías, haces lo mismo que aquella última noche antes de tu partida.

Hermione giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el pecoso rostro de su pelirrojo amigo: -¡Ron! – exclamó con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, repites la historia.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – agregó Hermione con una mano en su corazón y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento – respondió Ron -¿Pensaste que era Harry?

-Temí que pudiese ser él – concedió Hermione

-Le harás mucho daño con esto ¿lo sabes?

-Si – respondió la castaña ocultando sus ojos – pero debo irme

-¿Por qué? – Insistió el pelirrojo - lo amas, él te ama, porque te empeñas en hacerle daño.

-No es tan fácil Ron…

-Si es por mi, no te preocupes, jamás intervendría en tu felicidad, lo he aceptado.

-Ron…

-Harry te quiere – atacó nuevamente - Hermione, le harás mucho daño, le dolerá

-Ronald…

-Lo se porque yo también te amo, y se que esto lo destrozara, Hermy no debes…

-¡Ronald!, ¡Basta! – Gritó Hermione desesperada ente las palabras de su amigo – lo se, entiendo perfectamente todo esto que me estas diciendo pero no puedo quedarme, amo a Harry y creo que esto es lo mejor para él…

-Es lo que tu crees – le interrumpió Ron – pero no le has consultado, como puedes decidir por él.

-Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar Ron.

-Se que tienes secretos con nosotros, algo te aleja de nuestras vidas y aunque no me lo digas yo creo que Harry tiene el derecho de saber porque te separas de él.

-Lo siento Ron – agregó Hermione con aire de tristeza en su voz – no puedo, ahora no puedo hacerlo y además debo irme, lo siento…

-Hermione…

-¡Debo irme Ron! – suplicó Hermione

-Harry estará muy mal – agregó el pelirrojo en un intento desesperado por retenerla -¿dejarás que sufra sin razón?

-Lo siento – repitió Hermione dando algunos pasos para alejarse de Ron – Lo siento Ron.

-Hermy no te vayas…

-Tu lo ayudarás ¿no es así?, lo ayudaras a estar mejor – dijo Hermione antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse definitivamente.

-¿Le dejarás algún mensaje? – quiso saber el pelirrojo brujo.

Hermione guardó silencio y giró su cuerpo hasta observar directamente los azules ojos de su amigo. -Dile que lo amo y que algún día… - Hermione enmudeció nuevamente y con una de sus manos ocultó la mirada de donde ya brotaban delgadas lágrimas – Solo dile que lo amo… solo…dile eso.

Ron trato de acercarse, pero ella finalmente desapareció.

--

Harry Potter abrió los ojos con dificultad, rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas y se filtraban en la habitación iluminando todo a su paso, con sus brazos palpó el lado opuesto de su cama y sorprendentemente la halló vacía. Con brusquedad se levantó, paseó la mirada por la estancia descubriendo que ninguna de las pertenencias de Hermione se hallaba allí. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y junto a ella encontró una de sus sabanas blancas, la tomó entre sus manos y salió al pasillo.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó a viva voz mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó nuevamente mientras le daba unos toque a la puerta del baño, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Hermione? – repitió una tercera vez

-Aquí…

Harry escuchó aquella voz proveniente muy seguramente de la sala, envolvió la sabana alrededor de su cintura y avanzó con paso vacilante hacia la estancia, sin temor a equivocarse intuyó que aquella voz pertenecía a Ron Weasley.

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un gusto verte también Harry – respondió el pelirrojo sentado en el sillón de sala.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? – preguntó Harry obviando las palabras del joven brujo.

-Siéntate Harry, debemos hablar – respondió Ron.

Harry tomo asiento en frente de Ron, la situación se le antojaba sumamente extraña, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Hermione? Y ¿Por qué Ron se encontraba tan temprano en su casa?

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? – preguntó nuevamente a Ron

El pelirrojo lanzó un largo suspiro – Se fue – respondió finalmente.

-¿Se fue?, ¿Cómo que se fue?, ¿Adonde?

-No lo se – confesó Ron – se fue esta madrugada.

Harry frunció fieramente el entrecejo y se levantó bruscamente del sillón -¿Qué hiciste Ron? – pregunto con áspero.

-Nada, te lo juro Harry. Llegue a tu casa un poco antes que ella se marchara, Cuando aun estaba en la madriguera, algo me hizo pensar que Hermione se iría sin decirnos nada, no lo se fue como una intuición, todo parecía demasiado perfecto, todo era muy metódico, todo era como la última vez que se marchó, por eso esperé fuera de tu casa, imagine que pasarían la noche juntos y que una vez estuvieses dormido Hermione saldría de la casa, posiblemente en la madrugada. No puedo negarte que grande fue mi sorpresa cuando comprobé que todo lo que intuía se hacía realidad… - Ron interrumpió el relato por un momento permitiendo que Harry asimilara las palabras -…Hermione salió aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana – Continuo Ron - Lo único que dijo es que debía irse pronto. Desapareció antes de que pudiese llegar a persuadirla de lo contrario.

Harry escuchaba el relato de Ron, y con cada palabra pronunciada, sentía que una piedra pesada caía en su corazón ¿Por qué Hermione le hacia aquello? ¿Porque marcharse sin decir nada, sin despedirse, sin ningún "te escribiré" o al menos "nos veremos otra vez"?

-Lo siento Harry, de verdad lo siento.

-¿Lograste hallar un porque? – quiso saber Harry con evidente turbación en su rostro.

-No… nada

Harry hundió el rostro entre sus manos, ¡Maldita sea una y mil veces la desgraciada vida que le había tocado vivir!, ¿porque siempre encontraba tristezas y malos momentos?, ¿porque siempre se alejaban las cosas buenas de su vida?, ¿Acaso merecía la desdicha?, ¿Era tal su Karma? Harry no hallaba respuesta a sus cuestionamientos, pero si una gran tristeza.

-¿Dio alguna pista de su futuro paradero?- quiso saber Harry

-Ninguna – respondió Ron.

El rostro de Harry se llenó de melancolía y Ron fue testigo de unas gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas que brotaban de los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-Después de haberse ido, entré en tu casa y me quedé dormido en tu sofá, creí que te gustaría saber que había sucedido con Hermione, por ello permanecí aquí, esperando que despertaras.

-Gracias – logró articular Harry con la voz quebrada y tratando, no con mucho éxito, ocultar su pesar

-No se si esto sirva de algo…- dijo Ron

Harry observó a Ron con inquietud.

-Hermione dijo… Ella me dijo que te dijera… que te ama.

-¿Me ama? – cuestionó Harry.

-Te ama – ratificó Ron - la vi muy triste Harry, se notaba que no quería irse.

-Si tanto me ama entonces ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Adonde se fue?, ¿Por qué no se despidió?

-Creo que algo la aleja de nosotros

-Me dijo que no estaba con otro hombre – explicó Harry

-Quizá te mintió

-No, ella no me mintió – aseguró Harry

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? – indagó Ron.

-Lo hubiese notado – concluyó son simpleza Harry.

-Quizá no lo ama, pero talvez algo la ata a su nueva vida.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué piensas hacer Harry?

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-…

-Déjame solo Ron – añadió Harry.

-Estas seguro.

Harry asintió en silencio. Ron se levantó del sillón y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, antes de salir le dijo a Harry: - Esto es más doloroso para mí que para ti, tú al menos obtuviste su amor, yo la perdí de las dos formas.

-Te aseguro que hubiese preferido estar en tu situación, es como si por una noche tocaras el cielo e instantes después te arrojaran al más profundo de los infiernos.

Ron asintió – si necesitas algo avísame.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry durmió y comió poco durante esos días, era indudable que Hermione se había marchado, pero su presencia aun se sentía en su alma. Se había ido sin alguna razón aparentemente válida a la vista, por muchos días se sintió solo y abandonado. Deambulaba entre la presión del trabajo y la soledad de su hogar. A pesar de las muchas visitas recibidas por sus amigos, Neville, Seamos, George, Ron y hasta Ginny una vez hubo regresado de su luna de miel. Pero poco o nada lograban mejorar sus ánimos.

Los meses pasaron y la desaparición de Hermione se hizo evidente, todos le habían escrito cartas, enviando lechuzas especiales que regresaban con las misivas intactas, Harry había contactado las líneas aéreas de Londres con la esperanza de hallar el destino del avión que había abordado Hermione, pero fue inútil, ninguna daba razón de tener entre sus listas de pasajeros el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Indagó entre las solicitudes para traladores internacionales y permisos de aparición, pero tampoco halló nada, parecía que Hermione nunca había entrado ni salido de Londres pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde rayos se escondía Hermione?

-¿Dejarás de buscarla?

Le preguntó en una ocasión Ron.

-No – fue rotunda su respuesta. – La encontraré Ron, algún día lo haré te lo aseguro.

--

Caminaba envuelta en un abrigo de pana gris, la lluvia de aquellos días solía tomarla por sorpresa y casi siempre llegaba a casa con la ropa húmeda y el cabello revuelto. Observó la hora en el reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que estaba retrasada, su madre seguramente la reprendería. Apuró el paso mientras atravesaba la calle Lington de la avenida Surry, un tranquilo y hermoso barrio muggle de Australia, a media calle se edificaba un imponente y suntuoso conjunto de apartamentos, el suyo se ubicaba en el octavo piso de aquella edificación.

-Buen día Sra. Granger – le dijo el conserje al verla

-Buen día – respondió con evidente incomodidad, al no recordar el nombre de aquel hombre.

Tomó el ascensor y pulsó el número ocho, no tuvo que esperar mucho para llegar a su piso, ya en el pasillo buscó entre su bolsa las llaves del apartamento y antes que pudiese hallarlas, la puerta de su vivienda se abrió.

-Hermione tu padre esta molesto, me llamó hace poco, ya esta en el teatro y se enojó porque aun no he llegado.

-Lo siento mamá, no pude salir antes del trabajo, ya sabes que Madison es un ogro. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Siempre dices lo mismo… ahora entra, es hora de irme.

Las dos mujeres ingresaron al recinto. Hermione descolgó su abrigo en el perchero y su madre tomó el correspondiente.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Siempre haces el ruido de alguien que busca entre las cosas de su bolsa. Te escucho desde que sales del ascensor.

Hermione sonrió -¿Esta dormido? – preguntó

-No, esta en su cuna – dijo la mujer colgando ya en su brazo la bolsa.

-Gracias, subiré a verlo – agregó Hermione antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

-¡Hermione! – llamó la Sra. Granger.

-Dime – respondió una vez se giraba para observarla.

-Hoy llegó una lechuza.

El rostro de Hermione palideció y se tornó de un color verdoso muy extraño.

-¿La recibiste? – indagó Hermione.

-No

Hermione suspiró de alivio ante la respuesta.

-No hizo falta que lo hiciera, esta lechuza traía la carta en el pico, entró por la ventana y dejo caer la carta sobre la cuna, luego salió por la ventana sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Hermione guardó silencio meditando las palabras que su madre le había dicho. Era un comportamiento sumamente extraño de las lechuzas, las únicas que se comportaban así era las lechuzas de Hogwarts capaces de ubicar al destinatario en cualquier parte del mundo… Pero dudaba que alguien le escribiera de Hogwarts.

-La carta esta sobre la mesa en el cuarto de James, ahora debo irme – la Sra. Granger lanzó un beso con la mano a su hija antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Hermione se sentó sobre las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso barajando las posibilidades, alguien la había contactado, alguien había dado con su paradero, alguien del mundo mágico y nada bueno podría salir de ello. Un pequeño llanto la alejó de sus cavilaciones y como un rayo de tormenta subió las escaleras entrando en la tercera puerta del pasillo en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué pasa bebe? – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba a una cuna ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

-Si amor, mamá es una mala por olvidarse de ti, lo siento.

El bebe extendió sus brazos en cuanto vio a Hermione.

-Lo siento bebe, mamá no quería llegar tarde, lo siento, lo siento – repetía mientras acunaba al pequeño niño.

Allí en medio de la habitación y con su hijo en brazos observó la carta que su madre le había mencionado. Pronto el pequeño empezó a lanzar carcajadas y tomar entre sus manos los rizos de su madre, esta le hacia caras y gestos los cuales aumentaban más la risa del niño, pero pronto eso también lo aburrió y ahora quería que Hermione lo dejara en el suelo.

La joven castaña se ubico entre los almohadones mientras su hijo caminaba por la habitación, de vez en cuando trastabillaba y caía sobre sus pañales, pero nuevamente se ponía en pie. Hermione lo observaba sonriente, era un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabellos rojos, idéntico a su padre.

Desde los almohadones observó el sobre aun sin abrir depositado sobre la mesa, a gatas se acercó a él y lo abrió, de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de aquella persona que había enviado la carta, lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y no pudo evitar que la tristeza la embargara. Era de Harry, su Harry. Como dolía...

_Hola bonita,_

_Debo decirte que estos meses han sido difíciles y tristes._

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, de recordar tu sonrisa, tu mirar, tu presencia que ya no esta y eso me frustra y me lastima._

_¿Por qué te fuiste así?, ni una nota, ni un adiós, ni un beso._

_Daría todo lo que poseo, todo lo que soy por saber donde estas. No sabes todo lo que he hecho para encontrarte, pero nada ha dado resultado._

_Hace dos días escribí esta carta y hoy busqué una lechuza para enviártela, tengo la esperanza que te encontrará, estoy seguro de ello._

_Hermione no se donde pero se que estas lejos de mi, y junto a ti esta mi felicidad, tu eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, te necesito, te necesito de verdad._

_Aunque trates de alejarte de mi, yo nunca podré hacerlo, yo no te olvidaré, de alguna forma lograré encontrarte, te seguiré buscando hasta debajo de las piedras y te aseguró que te encontraré._

_Se que también sufres, pero al menos tu sabes porque sufrir, yo no tengo ese privilegio._

_Nunca te olvidare, Jamás._

_Te necesito y te espero… Te amo._

_Harry Potter._

Hermione lloró y apretó contra sí la carta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados ahogó un grito de tristeza y desolación que se encerraba en su garganta, las largas lágrimas ya recorrían los canales de su cuello y su cuerpo convulsionaba en cada llanto. Pronto sintió unas pequeñas manos que se posaban sobre su rostro. James, su hijo había caminado hacia ella y tenia le carita llena de tristeza, un puchero asomaba en su boca y rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación. Hermione dejo la carta a un lado y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento bebe, se que no te gusta ver llorar a mamá, lo siento no volverá a ocurrir.

Lo acunó y meció entre sus brazos, le besó la frente y las mejillas, limpió con sus manos las lágrimas y luego le canto canciones de cuna, lo alimentó y jugó con él hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Caminó con el bebe en brazos hasta la cuna y luego lo acostó en ella, le arropó y acarició su hermoso y angelical rostro.

Hermione se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes de la cuna y su mirada se hallaba fija en el bebe, James Granger, un hermoso y tierno niño, su hijo, su amado hijo, aquel que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, sobre si misma y sobre el propio Harry.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada bebe – le susurró.

El pequeño pelirrojo se movió en su cuna tiernamente arrancando una sencilla y sincera sonrisa de los labios de Hermione.

-Hasta dormido te pareces a tu padre – Hermione observó en silencio al pequeño.

-Estoy segura que Ron seria muy feliz de tenerte como hijo, creo que serás tan alto como él, ¡mírate!… solo tienes dos años y nueve meses y pareces un niño de cuatro. – Una nueva lágrima brotó de los ojos de Hermione.

-Duerme bebe – dijo finalmente antes de salir de la habitación.

--

**Bien hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y a los que no pues bien es algo que se me sale de las manos, he de confesar que inicialmente el fic llegaba hasta aquí, este era mi final, pero he decido añadirle un epilogo o más bien un capitulo final que será escrito según sus comentarios los cuales espero con ansia. Cuídense.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	4. Te encontré

**_Hola y perdonen la extensa tardanza, se que había dicho que esta historia terminaba con este capitulo pero creo que se me salio de las manos, tendrá esta, otro capitulo más y el final._**

**saralpp****: **jajaja, lo siento pero esta historia es Harry – Hermione y sinceramente no puedo poner a Hermione con Ron, ella ama a Harry, lee este capitulo y lo vas a descubrir, por otra parte tengo algunos fic que son Ron – Hermione: Los frustrados instintos de un buen brujo y De pájaros asesinos a reconciliación ¿Ya los leíste? Gracias por tu comentarios, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**potter5**: no se si te guste este capitulo pero creo que esta un poco lejos de lo que esperabas, por lo menos con respecto al enojo de Harry, deja tu opinión.

**Alemar107****: **Gracias por tu review y bueno la historia se alargó un poco más pero solo le resta un capitulo y el epilogo, deja tu opinión y perdona mi tardanza.

**Lanyera: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores.

**Moni H-Hr forever****: **la verdad es que aun no termina y espero que este capitulo te de luces de cómo será el final que ya será con el siguiente capitulo y por su puesto el correspondiente epilogo, espero tu comentario.

**Orube: **bueno un capitulo más en esta historia, he decido cambiar completamente el final y bueno por ello se ha alargado un poco, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. Deja tu opinión.

**777Drac****: **creo que este capitulo te va a gustar mucho, léelo y me cuentas.

**dUlCe InVieRnO****: **Con este capitulo espero resolver un poco tus dudas, espero que te guste y te animes a dejar un review por fa perdona mi demora en la actualización pero a ultima hora he decidido cambiar el final.

**Camili.manina****: **bueno ya pronto sabrás como termina todo este embrollo, ojala te guste este capitulo.

**Giselle Lestrange: Como** ya te dije tus review son realmente motivadores, muchas pero muchas gracias por tu opinión espero que este capitulo te guste y por supuesto no dudes que estaré pendiente de tu próximo comentario.

**Ginny2812****: **si te he de ser completamente sincera ha sido tu review el que me ha hecho cambiar enteramente la historia, por ello me he demorado en publicar, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu comentario, no dudes que estaré pendiente de tu próximo review. Nuevamente Gracias.

_--_

Te encontré

--

_Hola Ron_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Verdad? Desde el día en el que me aparecí en tu casa para contarte que la lechuza de la profesora McGonagall había encontrado a Hermione ¿Recuerdas? De eso hace casi un año ¡Como pasa el tiempo! ¿No lo crees?_

_Te tengo excelentes noticias ¡Por fin hallé a Hermione! Y esta vez no hay posibilidad alguna que desaparezca. Vive en Ámsterdam, lo confirmé yo mismo ayer en la mañana la vi salir de su edificio muy temprano iba hacia su trabajo. Hoy también la he visto. Sale de casa a las 7:30 a.m. camina unas cuantas calles y llega a su trabajo ¡A que no adivinas a que se dedica!... Te voy a dejar con la duda._

_Hoy voy a verla, ella no imagina que la haya encontrado. Ya te contaré como pasó todo cuando volvamos a vernos lo cual espero sea pronto y que por supuesto Hermione este allí para que puedas verla (Si así lo deseas)._

_No puedo negarte que tengo miedo, ha sido precisamente ese miedo el que ha impedido que la intercepte mientras salía de su edificio rumbo a su trabajo. Temo descubrir que aquello que la separa de mi pueda llegar a ser tan fuerte que no me sea posible vencerlo… ¿No te parece que estoy escribiendo de una manera muy cursi?_

_Y en realidad creo que me estoy volviendo cursi, ha veces miro hacia atrás y veo todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que perseverado y recorrido por encontrarla y me parece increíble. Si Hermione no resulta ser la mujer de mi vida entonces no se quien podrá ejercer sobre un poder tan fuerte como el que ella ejerce._

_Creo que por ahora es todo, Hermione debe de estar por llegar a su casa y quiero ir a verla cuanto antes. Me he hospedado en un hotel cercano a su calle… Estoy muy ansioso Ron ¡Por Merlín! Te juro que deseo que todo salga bien._

_Dale saludos de mi parte a tu familia y por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Ginny?_

_Cuídate._

_Nos veremos pronto… Espero._

_Harry Potter._

Harry leyó la carta una vez más antes de doblar el pergamino y atarlo a la pata de su nueva lechuza parda. Observó el reloj nuevamente y se asombró de lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo mientras el escribía. "Hermione ya debe estar en su casa" Pensó.

-Entrégasela a Ron – le dijo a la lechuza mientras abría la ventana de su habitación para que el ave emprendiera vuelo.

Permaneció unos momentos contemplándola mientras se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo. Notó como de pronto los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado y un raro dolor se había instaurado a la altura de su pecho, no era un dolor físico más bien emocional. Era miedo, miedo ante el reencuentro, miedo ante la posibilidad de perder lo único que le había impulsado a realizar toda aquella travesía para encontrarla, temía perder la esperanza de poder al fin tenerla. Por que ella le tenía una sorpresa una que probablemente no le agradaría de otra forma ¿Por qué se ocultaba?

Tomó su chaqueta y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos la llave de la habitación, trató de acomodar un poco su cabello con el fin de mejorar su aspecto, pero descubrió que no tenía cabeza para aquello. Suspiró y secretamente lanzó una plegaria antes de salir de la habitación "_Dios que todo salga bien, que Hermione Granger regrese a mi lado"_

El edificio de Hermione estaba a dos calles de su hotel en una zona comercial. Había un supermercado, tres centros comerciales, algunos restaurantes, hoteles e incluso uno que otro bar. Las calles eran bastante transitadas por automotores y muchos peatones caminaban por la acera.

Durante el tiempo que había estado siguiendo a Hermione, Harry se pudo percatar que casi siempre escogía el mismo tipo de zonas para habitar: un lugar central, bien ubicado y sobre todo que se hallara cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

-Buena tarde – dijo Harry al conserje del edificio donde Hermione residía.

-Buena tarde señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo a entregar un recado a la señorita Granger ¿Ha llegado ya?

El hombre asintió sin necesidad de revisar su planilla – La sra. Granger ya ha llegado ¿A quien anuncio?

Harry quedó un poco aturdido al escuchar la palabra "señora" ¿Acaso Hermione estaba casada? ¿Era eso lo que ocultaba? El joven no pudo evitar que una creciente sensación de desasosiego se apoderara de su corazón.

-¿A quien debo anunciar? – preguntó de nuevo aquel hombre de cabello canoso y aspecto afable.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder – Hans… Hans Hackell, el mensajero del colegio donde ella trabaja.

El conserje asintió mientras descolgaba el auricular y marcaba 705 en el teclado.

-¿Sra. Granger?

"Otra vez esa palabra"… Harry temió lo peor.

-Si señora es Hans Hackell, el mensajero de… Si exactamente.

El hombre calló unos segundos. Mientras escuchaba lo que Hermione decía al otro lado del auricular se dedicó a mirar con ojos evaluadores a Harry.

-Dice que es un recado que han enviado del colegio…Espere un momento.

El hombre tapó con una de sus manos el auricular y se dirigió a Harry – Dice que no hay necesidad de tomarse la molestia de subir, puede dejarlo aquí y ella lo recogerá más tarde.

Harry negó con la cabeza – Es un recado verbal y debo entregarlo personalmente.

El hombre destapó la bocina y comunicó a Hermione lo que Harry había dicho. Por unos segundos Harry temió que la joven pidiese que le pasaran la bocina, de ser así tendría que aturdir al conserje y colarse a la fuerza hasta el piso de la joven.

-…Si señora como guste – agregó el hombre finalmente antes de colgar – Puede subir – dijo esta vez mirando a Harry – es el 705, al fondo encontrara los ascensores.

Harry no tuvo la fuerza para esbozar un "gracias", solo atinó a inclinar levemente la cabeza.

701,…702,…703,…704,…705 allí estaba. El 705 brillaba en números dorados sobre una alta puerta color hueso, la manija era igualmente dorada y al lado derecho de la puerta se hallaba un timbre de botón. Harry notó como le temblaba la mano mientras lo tocaba.

-¡Un momento!

Escuchó que se exclamaba al otro lado de la puerta. Su corazón dio un brinco, era ella, era Hermione, podía reconocer su voz incluso en medio de una celebración de fin de año ¡Dios estaba tan cerca de volver a verla!

Los sonidos producidos por los seguros cuando son quitados se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, luego un simple "click" seguido por el giro de la perilla que permitió al fin dejar la puerta abierta. Hermione Granger apareció bajo el alfeizar con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se borró en el instante en que vio a Harry Potter parado frente a la entrada de su casa.

Harry también se quedó mudo, frente a él se encontraba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, vestida de un conjunto muy formal de color gris que le hacia ver mayor y con una trenza tan apretada que Harry le recordó la profesora McGonagall.

Ella no parecía muy contenta de verlo, por el contrario estaba pálida, muy pálida tanto que parecía que el color había huido totalmente de su rostro. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos se agrandaron de impresión.

-eh… ¡Hola! Supongo – dijo Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Espero no llegar en un mal momento.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca seguidamente como un pez fuera del agua, luego llevó una mano sobre su pecho, la expresión de asombro no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¿Harry? – dijo con voz vacilante.

-El mismo – respondió

-¡Que haces aquí! ¿Cómo me encontraste? – chilló la Joven.

Harry llegó a imaginar aquella reacción por parte de Hermione, pero jamás la mirada de pánico que le dirigía en aquel momento.

-Te he estado buscando y lo sabes, hasta ahora habías logrado huir de mí… Creo que tenemos muchas cosas por hablar.

Hermione seguía con los ojos sumamente abiertos y la expresión horrorizada.

-No puedo hablar contigo… - Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada al interior de su casa luego salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de si aunque sin asegurarla - … No aquí.

Harry la observó con el cejo fruncido, la expresión de suplica en el rostro de la joven y sus actos le hacían confirmar que efectivamente algo ocultaba.

-No voy a moverme de aquí a menos que vayas conmigo. No permitiré que huyas nuevamente – dijo Harry con rudeza.

-¡Ahora no puedo! - Exclamó Hermione con voz aguda - ¡Por favor Harry! Te juro que no iré a ninguna parte ¿Por qué no hablamos mañana?, puedes decirme donde te hospedas y yo…

-¡No! – Bramó Harry no por rabia, más bien por el intenso deseo de atraer la atención de aquel que se escondía tras la puerta – Hablaremos ahora.

-¡Harry por favor! Entiende que…

Hermione se interrumpió y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que volvía a abrirse. Harry estaba preparado para encarar al hombre que aparecería bajo el marco de la puerta en cualquier momento pero jamás imaginó que ese hombre midiera escasamente un metro de estatura, llevara un biberón aferrado a la mano derecha y pareciera una copia miniaturizada de su amigo Ron.

-¿Mamá?

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" repitió Harry en su mente. El horror que había visto en los ojos de Hermione ahora se instalaba en los suyos ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Hermione corrió hacia el niño bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura.

-Entra a casa hijo – le dijo acariciando suavemente su melena roja – No es nada… enseguida estoy contigo.

El niño asintió sin decir nada más y luego se internó nuevamente en la casa. Hermione se puso de pie y cerró la puerta. Mantuvo su mano fija en el picaporte sin atreverse a observar a Harry.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Hermione estaba muy asustada para hacerlo y Harry demasiado anonadado. Era más de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Al contemplar la posibilidad que ella estuviese casada también había contemplado la idea de un hijo pero jamás ni en sus más remotas fantasías se imaginó que su hijo fuese también hijo de Ron, era obvio el pequeño era la viva imagen de su amigo pelirrojo, imposible negarlo, imposible ocultarlo "¡Diablos!" Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Quisiera ver nuevamente al pequeño…

Hermione no se había girado y no lo hizo al escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Mi hijo no es un animal de exhibición.

-No quise decir eso – agregó Harry con un tono aparentemente apaciguador – Es hijo de Ron… ¿no es así?

Hermione lanzó un hipido que parecía llevar contenido mucho tiempo y su cuerpo lo acompañó con una leve convulsión, la mano que había estado reposando sobre el pomo ahora tapaba su boca para evitar que el sonido del llanto se pudiese escuchar. Harry no necesitó nada más para confirmar su sospecha "el pequeño era hijo de Ron".

Harry se acercó con paso seguro y apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros de la joven pero no dijo nada. Hermione siguió ahogando su llanto sin atreverse a mirarlo. Harry bajó sus manos para enredarlas en la cintura de la joven pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella y apoyando su barbilla a un costado del rostro de la joven.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y giró su cuerpo dentro del abrazo consolador de Harry. Enterró el rostro en el pecho del joven mientras él le aferraba aun más con sus brazos. De un momento a otro una cuantas lágrimas también brotaron de sus ojos.

-Lo… siento… tanto…Lo siento tanto Harry… - a Hermione se le dificultaba hablar, su voz no sonaba clara y las constantes y profundos hipidos le impedían hablar con continuidad.

Harry no dijo nada pero con una de sus manos acarició el largo cabello trenzado de la joven, no sabia que decir aun estaba conmocionado, nada era lo que esperaba, nada estaba saliendo como el deseaba.

Poco a poco los hipidos y las convulsiones fueron mermando aunque eso no significaba que Hermione se encontrase mejor. La joven se alejó un poco de su cuerpo y Harry suavizó la fuerza que su abrazo ejercía. Hermione no había levantado el rostro y parecía no quería hacerlo.

Harry se sintió estúpido, no sabia exactamente que decir o talvez no era capaz de hablar, solo atinó a tomar con una de sus manos la barbilla de ella y elevare el rostro para poder contemplarla. La visión de un alma triste le partió el corazón. Hermione tenía el rostro literalmente bañado en lágrimas, los parpados se mostraban hinchados y sus ojos se mostraban brillantes por las lágrimas y opacados por la tristeza.

También Harry se sintió triste, frustrado e inútil al no saber que decir para lograr aliviar su dolor y entonces hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente o mejor lo único que sedeaba desde hace mucho tiempo: la besó, al principio su mano se mantuvo en la barbilla consiguiendo que el contacto de su labios fuera ínfimo y hasta demasiado tímido al menos hasta que Hermione llevó sus manos al cuello y él a su cintura logrando un mayor contacto de sus cuerpo y de sus bocas.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para lograr una mayor intimidad y Hermione le respondió con un gemido ahogado que brotó de su garganta cuando el saboreó el interior con su lengua. El joven mago suspiró dentro del beso y apretó el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo era increíble como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban ante su proximidad y cuando se refería a todas eran ¡todas! Sin embargo, esas sensaciones dieron paso al desasosiego cuando un sabor salado se coló entre los labios hasta su lengua: Hermione lloraba de nuevo. Se separó con dificultad para observarle, los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero de sus ojos no paraba de brotar lágrimas.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz rasposa mientras se secaba el rostro – Estoy algo susceptible.

Harry sabía que su llanto poco tenía que ver con su susceptibilidad.

-Aun… Aun quieres hablar – preguntó temerosa.

Harry asintió sin pensarlo.

-¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo y abría la puerta extendiendo su brazo a modo de invitación.

Harry la soltó aunque no deseaba hacerlo y Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. El joven mago se detuvo para esperar a Hermione quien cerraba y echaba los seguros a la entrada, observó el corto pasillo que se extendía ante sus ojos. La casa no contaba con vestíbulo pero si con un clásico perchero de madera empotrado a un lado de la puerta donde Hermione colgó su chaqueta una vez el se la hubo entregado. Unos metros más adelante podía verse el inicio de una escalera iluminada por las luces provenientes del segundo piso. Antes de llegar a la escalera, en el lado derecho del pasillo había una habitación que hacia las veces de sala, la luz blanca emanada desde el interior iluminaba el pasillo. Hermione lo condujo hasta allí.

La habitación era amplia y muy sencilla, frente a la entrada había un mueble de madera que aproximadamente media metro y medio de alto contaba con cuatro divisiones cubiertas por vidrios corredizos que protegían cientos de libros, organizados en su interior, del polvo y muy seguramente de las inquietas manos del hijo de Hermione. Junto a este mueble se hallaba una mesa alta de tres divisiones en las cuales se encontraban una que otra decoración además de fotografías muggles cuyos protagonistas eran Hermione y su hijo, sobre la mesa estaba el televisor encendido.

Sillones de una plaza se ubicaban contra las paredes laterales decoradas con cuadros de arte abstracto. En el centro una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se posaba un florero de cristal transparente conteniendo tres cartuchos blancos que a Harry le parecieron naturales. Al lado de la entrada estaba un sofá de tres plazas y sobre el descansaba el pequeño pelirrojo. Harry se sintió impresionado por todos los detalles que había logrado captar antes de encontrar al niño.

Desde que le vio Harry no pudo despegar los ojos de él. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a llegar hasta su hijo, se sentó en el borde del mueble y sonrió al ver la expresión serena del pequeño mientras dormía.

-Esta dormido – dijo con voz susurrante mientras acariciaba uno de sus costados – Puedes tomar asiento mientras le llevó a su cuarto.

Harry asintió y se hizo a un lado cuando la joven pasó con el niño en brazos. Sobre el sillón había quedado olvidado el biberón con algunos residuos de leche, lo tomó y lo observó fijamente como si el pudiese darle respuesta a todas las dudas que en aquel momento se formaban en su mente. Hermione llegó segundos después, Harry no se había sentado y aun observaba el biberón como un objeto extraño e increíblemente complejo.

-Ughm…

El joven dio un respingo. Concentrado como estaba en sus cavilaciones no se había percatado de la repentina presencia de la joven.

Hermione sonrió divertida ante el respingo – Siento haberte asustado – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para recibir el biberón – Puedes sentarte Harry, voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

Harry asintió y por primera vez se fijó en la entrada lateral de la sala que probablemente conducía a la cocina. Tomó asiento en el sillón de tres plazas que antes había estado ocupando el pequeño. Respiró hondo y ruidosamente para hacer algo diferente a acumular los nervios que en ese momento le invadían.

-Ya estoy aquí – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, en sus manos traía un paño blanco con el cual se secaba las manos. Permaneció de pie a un lado del mueble moviéndole paño de una mano a otra a pesar que ya estaban completamente secas.

Harry notó que también ella estaba nerviosa ¡Que tontería! Si se conocían desde niños, habían sido amigos, confidentes, novios, amantes y ahora no sabían como iniciar aquella conversación. Bueno había que admitir que la situación no era para nada común.

-Siéntate – dijo Harry palmeando el asiento a su lado izquierdo. Había decidido dar el primer paso después de todo no debía ser nada fácil para ella.

Hermione obedeció su petición aunque con inseguridad, para tristeza de Harry ella no dirigió su mirada hacia él, le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera así podría hacerse alguna idea de lo que cruzaba su mente en ese momento.

Harry giró su cuerpo flexionando su pierna derecha sobre el asiento del sillón - Te he extrañado ¿sabes? – las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas al contemplar su rígido perfil "Bella" fue la única palabra que acudió a su mente.

Hermione detuvo el movimiento del paño y dirigió su mirada al suelo pero no agregó nada.

-No te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando la lechuza de Hogwarts logró encontrarte… viajé a los pocos días pero cuando llegué a tu casa ya te habías marchado y nadie supo darme razón de ti…

La joven contuvo el aliento y continuo en silencio, su vista seguía anclada en el suelo de la casa.

-Me hiciste recorrer media Europa, cada vez que la lechuza te encontraba tú huías… Eres muy rápida ¿lo sabias? – Harry lanzó un resoplido antes de continuar -…No quiero que pienses que te estoy reprochado algo… en su momento lo hice pero ahora… te comprendo o creo comprenderte… ¿No vas a decir nada?

Hermione tardó unos segundos en responder – No se que decir… ¿Qué quieres que diga? – acompañó su respuesta con un encogimiento de hombros y una sarcástica sonrisa.

Harry atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas lo que provocó que ella por fin le mirase – quiero conocer la historia, quiero que tu me la cuentes, quiero que cubras todos mis ¿Por qué?

Hermione suspiró y obligó a Harry a liberar su mano, fijó su mirada en un punto inexistente de la pared que tenia enfrente, en realidad tenia su mirada fija en los recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano – Te pido que no me interrumpas mientras habló, si quieres saber toda la verdad es mejor que te dediques a escucharme ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió y aunque Hermione no quiso ver su rostro supo que él estaba de acuerdo.

-No puedo negarte que iniciar una relación con Ron me hizo sentir la chica más feliz del mundo… lo esperé por tanto tiempo y deseé que así fuese con tantas ansias que cuando al fin sucedió no cabía en mi la dicha…

Harry quiso decir "Lo se, yo estuve allí para verlo" pero se abstuvo.

-…fue una maravillosa relación, Ron era un novio complaciente, tierno, amoroso…fue todo para mi y me atrevería a decir que también signifiqué mucho en su vida… Ron fue muy especial para mí.

"Lo se, fue el primer hombre en tu vida, el primero que te hizo sentir mujer" Harry aun recordaba la magnifica expresión de satisfacción y regocijo que Ron exhibió durante mucho tiempo cada vez que recordaba aquella noche.

-Pero no todo es para siempre y poco a poco la relación se fue deteriorando hasta que finalmente creímos que había muerto, los dos decidimos dejarlo antes que se viera afectado el sentimiento de amistad que todavía nos unía… tu fuiste testigo de ello.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a pesar que ella no le dirigía mirada alguna.

-Después llegaste tú, habías roto con Ginny y Ron se había ido de viaje, te quedaste en casa conmigo, hiciste las veces de amigo, confidente y aliado, estabas atravesando por la misma situación… los dos terminamos relaciones que significaron mucho pero que en aquel momento no sabíamos como y porque habían llegado a ese punto… Te mudaste a mi casa y meses después que Ron regresara estábamos juntos…

"La cotidianidad me acercó a ti, no creas que fue sencillo aceptar que te veía como algo más que un amiga, no creas que fue sencillo darme cuenta como de pronto admiraba no solo tu inteligencia, tu estilo o tu forma de ser, también me entretenía con la voluptuosidad de tus formas, las curvas que formaban tu feminidad y como crecía en mi el irrefrenable deseo de enterrar mi boca en la piel de tus piernas y mas allá… si tu lo permitías"

-…fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Cuando tuve cabeza para poder comparar estas dos etapas me di cuenta que contigo todo era mucho mejor, me sentía más feliz, más plena, más tranquila y segura… Era perfecto… hasta que…

"Te termine"

-Me terminaste, no puedo negar que lo esperaba, llevabas semanas distante, frió, rígido…

"Pensé que lo que sentía por ti ya se había acabado…"

-…Yo lo acepté diciendo que estaba de acuerdo pero no era cierto, yo te amaba aun y me dolió terriblemente tu rechazo…

"Lo vi en tus ojos aquel día… No sabes como me arrepiento de ello"

-Un día, semanas después de tu partida Ron vino a visitarme, me confesó lo mucho que aun me amaba y lo arrepentido que se sentía por haberme dejado, dijo que había sido un tonto y que hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de ello pero no se atrevía a decírmelo porque estaba contigo…salimos nuevamente.

"Y yo sentí celos"

-Estábamos probando… Yo fui sincera al confesarle que aun te quería, pero Ron pensaba que lo que habíamos tenido era mucho más fuerte aun. Se comportó como un príncipe, fue galante, paciente, romántico y tierno, finalmente un día…lo hicimos, mentiría si te digo que no me gustó, que fue desagradable…porque no lo fue, pero… no fue como cuando estaba contigo…

Harry sintió como su pecho se inflaba lleno de orgullo viril.

-…faltaba algo…Se repitió dos veces más aquella misma semana, Ron no cabía en la dicha, realmente me amaba pero yo ya no le amaba a él. La tercera vez que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de ello, lo que hacia falta en nuestros encuentros era amor y desgraciadamente tú te habías llevado todo el que estaba dispuesta a dar…

Harry nunca había deseado tanto a Hermione como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, el hecho que ella le confesara sus sentimientos hacia él se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor afrodisíaco.

-Le dije a Ron que no podía seguir… que no estaba segura de nada y temía poder hacerle daño si continuábamos así. El se mostró triste pero decidido, me dijo que aquello solo eran temores normales por lo que había sucedido con nuestra relación la primera vez, la forma como sentimos que el amor se acababa…dijo que durante nuestros encuentros sintió que el amor continuaba allí…

Hermione se interrumpió mientras encogía su cuerpo y llevaba una mano a su boca para evitar que un ruidoso sollozo saliera de allí. Harry quiso abrazarla pero ella no lo permitió.

-No fui capaz de decirle… No pude decirle a Ron que mientras lo hacíamos yo pensaba en ti.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua helada para Harry y también para Hermione quien nunca había dicho aquello en voz alta.

-Luego…luego volviste tu, y yo me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando te vi aparecer en la oficina del ministerio con aquel ramo de flores que a pesar de saber que no me gustaba lo habías llevado porque te encantaba llevarme la contraria…Me pediste perdón y me dijiste que aun me querías…

"Lo hice al saber que Ron y tu ya no lo estaban intentando… Nunca te confesé el miedo que sentí al pensar que tu y el iban a regresar… Me di cuenta que nunca debí alegarme de ti"

-…Y yo iba a decirte que sentía lo mismo pero…

"Llegó Ron"

-Entró Ron cuando estaba a punto de besarte, se golpearon, se dijeron cosas ofensivas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo tenía por decir…

"Eso fue un error"

-Desde ese día todo empeoró… ninguno de lo dos quería dejarme sola pero tampoco se soportaban entre ustedes, ninguno parecía dispuesto a aceptar mis decisiones y no me di cuenta en que momento habían pactado que el vencedor seria quien ganara a los golpes o a las varitas que en su momento también llegaron a utilizar…

"fui un idiota, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento por haberme comportado de esa manera"

-…para mi fue terrible visitarlos en _Sanmungo_ aquel día después de la tremenda disputa que habían tenido, fue entonces cuando me planteé la posibilidad de alejarme, pero entonces enfermé…

"Y ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse de ello porque estábamos demasiado ocupados en nuestra querellas"

-Empeoré con los días, me sentía muy mal, no quería comer, vomitaba con facilidad y los mareos estaban a la orden del día… Fui a _Sanmungo_ y entonces…descubrí que estaba embarazada de tres meses, el padre era Ron…

Harry sintió como una espina se clavaba entre ellos, una espina que les separaba.

-…no supe que hacer, no amaba a Ron y mucho menos iba a estar con él por el bebe…quería estar contigo pero Ron jamás lo permitiría… no ahora que había un niño de por medio… Me fui, admito que fue muy cobarde de mi parte, pero fue la mejor opción que pude hallar, quería estar tranquila, tener un embarazo en calma…y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Llegué a pensar que podía regresar tiempo después con el bebe y decir que él padre no lo conocían, pero no conté con la fuerza genética de los Weasley… No fui capaz de volver y decidí perderme, no quería ser encontrada…desaparecí.

"Sin embargo regresaste"

-Un día vi el anuncio de la boda de Ginny en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja…_le escribí y ella envió una invitación además de una carta donde me decía lo feliz que se sentía por saber nuevamente de mi… Y viaje a Londres y te ví y te quise y te quiero.

Por fin Hermione había vuelto su mirada hacia él y ahora lo observa expectante con ojos brillantes que rogaban por comprensión y aceptación.

Pero Harry solo se le ocurrió decir – Lastima que solo me quieras… porque yo a ti te amo.

Harry se tumbó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca de una forma frenética, angustiosamente posesiva y deseosa. El cuerpo de Hermione le respondió de la misma manera pero su cabeza no, pronto tuvieron que detener el beso.

-No pude evitarlo – dijo Harry anhelante mientras le daba pequeños besos en lo labios – Pero quiero estar contigo y no me refiero solamente a lo mucho que te deseo en este momento, también quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Yo también – confesó la castaña. Luego colocó las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre el pecho de él haciéndolo retroceder – Pero esta mi hijo.

Harry se irguió hasta quedar firmemente sentado – Lo se, quiero estar con tigo y con el niño, si lo permites yo puedo se su padre lo querré como si fuese mió.

Hermione lo miró impresionada - ¿Y Ron?

-Tú lo has querido ocultar, podemos seguir haciéndolo. El bebe, tú y yo.

La joven sintió como su corazón se llenaba de esperanza, pero no permitió que aquello la cegara - ¿estas dispuesto a ocultarte conmigo? lo cual seria sumamente difícil ya que todo el mundo te conoce al menos el mundo mágico, tendrías que volver al mundo muggle incluso me atrevería a indicar que lo mejor seria vivir en el campo ¿Harías todo ello por nosotros?

Harry no necesitó pensarlo mucho para responder – Haría lo que fuera para estar contigo.

Dentro de la garganta de Hermione un peso muerto se asentó "Contigo… no con ustedes", sin embargo decidió ignorarlo, Harry acababa de conocer a su hijo no era posible que llegase a amarlo tan rápido. "Pero si nunca llega a quererlo… si solo puede verlo como una sombra en nuestra vida" Hermione sacudió su mente para sacar de allí aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá _El Profeta_? "Niño que vivió desaparece dejando una estela de bruma a su paso…" Ya puedo ver las caras de tus admiradoras – agregó con sorna.

Harry se encogió de hombros – No importa… no importa nada mientras tu estés conmigo.

Hermione se sintió mal por sentir la imperiosa necesidad de probar a Harry ahora que estaba comprometiéndose de aquella forma con ellos - ¿Quieres ver a James?

La confusión que reflejó el rostro de Harry la hizo reír con alegría – Mi hijo – agregó.

-¿Le has puesto James? – los ojos de Harry brillaron con orgullo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Harry sonrió.

-Me gustaría – respondió – pero no quiero perturbar su sueño.

-No lo harás – agregó la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarlo escaleras arriba.

La decoración del piso superior era similar al que acababan de abandonar, paredes igualmente blancas con puertas color hueso ubicadas a lado y lado de un largo pasillo alfombrado.

-Este es el estudio – le indicó Hermione abriendo la primera puerta a su izquierda.

Tal como lo esperaba Harry, cientos de libros tapizaban las cuatro paredes de aquel recinto, un escritorio y dos cómodos sillones ocupaban el espacio libre.

-Este es el baño de los visitantes - agregó abriendo la siguiente puerta a su derecha.

A Harry le gusto el color verde de los azulejos - ¡Muy amplio! – comentó sonriente

-Ya verás el de mi habitación es dos veces más grande – dijo Hermione sin pensar y Harry se prometió que lo vería muy a fondo pero que no lo haría solo.

-Esta es la habitación de James – comentó mientras abría la puerta ubicada diagonalmente al baño.

En una cama cubierta de barandales reposaba con tranquilidad el cuerpo del pequeño hijo de Hermione. Harry avanzó temeroso y Hermione tuvo que darle un empujón para que al fin alcanzara la cuna.

A Harry le pareció que era un pequeño bastante curioso – Es muy grande para su corta edad.

-Si, pero ten en cuenta lo alto que es Ron.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le encogía, el pequeño podría llevar el nombre de su padre y quizás algún día hasta pudiese decirle papá pero él nunca podría olvidar que Ron era el padre.

-Tienes razón es como ver a Ron en miniatura – agregó ocultando su amargura.

Hermione rió con una suavidad maternal mientras se inclinaba para acomodar la manta que cobijaba al niño – A veces cuando le veo no puedo evitar evocar a Ron.

La punzada de Harry se agudizo y no supo si era dolor o celos lo que causaba su intranquilidad -Y ¿Qué sientes cuando le recuerdas?

Hermione se irguió y le miró con tristeza – Que soy la peor mujer del mundo y que Ron no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, no era tonto y el usar anteojos tampoco le hacia ciego, sabia que no iba a ser fácil vivir en aquella situación porque el también había sentido lo mismo cuando había visto al niño en la cuna "Es probable que nunca logremos vivir en paz"

Hermione se separó y le miró con ojos brillantes - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

"Tengo hambre de ti" pensó Harry pero no lo dijo solo atinó a negar con la cabeza -¿Por qué no me muestras el resto de la casa?

La joven asintió y le llevó de la mano hasta su habitación, no sin antes dirigir una caricia y una tierna mirada a su hijo. La alcoba era más grande pero menos iluminada que la de James, Hermione encendió las luces y le mostró la habitación y también el baño. Lo que más gustó a Harry fue la tina, cabían cómodamente dos personas en ella.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry no sabía si se refería a la habitación o a ella por lo que asintió y además agregó – sobre todo la cama, se ve muy cómoda.

Hermione rió y Harry no supo porque, talvez solo estaba feliz o simplemente le había causado gracia su comentario, sin embargo esto dejo de importarle cuando Hermione de un salto quedó parada sobre el colchón empezando a saltar sobre este.

Harry rió al verla - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó cómico.

-¡Salto!...no…quieres…saltar…conmigo- hablaba cada vez que sus pies descalzos tocaban el colchón.

Harry se subió y saltó con ella, rieron con alegría como dos niños en un día de juegos, a Harry se le antojó que aquello era un ejercicio enormemente desestresante, sus cuerpos chocaban de tanto en tanto y cada vez que lo hacían Harry sentía leves corrientes eléctricas en sus partes más sensibles.

De pronto Hermione dejó de saltar y se quedó mirándole con intensidad, Harry también se detuvo un tanto nervioso ante su repentina aptitud.

-¿Recuerdas lo que solíamos jugar cuando vivíamos juntos? – preguntó Hermione con voz susurrante.

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente ¡claro que lo recordaba! Si algo le encantaba de esa chica era precisamente lo juguetona que había resultado ser, Hermione inventaba cada idea para encender su pasión y llevarla al límite, jugaba con él, con su libido, con su cuerpo y lo satisfacía enormemente, pero luego se encargaba que él le satisficiera también. El joven solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Harry… - balbuceo con sensualidad anhelante mientras daba pasos inseguros sobre el colchón, el joven mago sintió como este se hundía bajo su peso cuando ella le hubo alcanzado -…Hoy ha nacido en mi un enorme deseo.

Hermione llevó sus brazos al cuello de Harry y este no pudo evitar temblar bajo su contacto ella lo apretó a un mas y se puso en punta de pies para frotar su nariz sobre el varonil y ahora tensado cuello. Harry envolvió el menudo cuerpo por la cintura y lo apretó contra si.

-Lo que deseo… – dijo pegada a su oído - …es explorar todo tu cuerpo, que me dejes jugar con tu virilidad como solía hacerlo, deseo que aguantes todo lo que quiero hacer contigo y no me detendré hasta que lo permitas ¿me dejarás tocarte como a mí me agrada? – al final su voz sonaba como la de una chiquilla que pide sus dulces favoritos.

Harry no respondió con palabras, su cuerpo o más precisamente aquella parte de su entrepierna se tensó presa de la excitación y enseguida buscó los suaves y femeninos labios.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Hermione deteniéndolo con las dos manos sobre el pecho – Quiero que te resistas.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y luego cambio a una expresión más pícara, ese era su juego preferido. Se apartó de ella bajando de la cama observándola mientras ella imitaba sus movimientos.

-De modo que ¿me deseas? – indagó con una sonrisa de medio lado y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-No más de lo que tú me deseas – respondió Hermione llevando una de sus manos al primer botón de su camisa.

-Necesito pruebas. Pruebas que demuestren lo que estas diciendo.

Hermione no esperaba menos y sonrió con sensualidad, se acercó a el depositando una mano sobre su pecho para obligarlo a retroceder hasta quedar sentado al borde su cama mientras su otra mano ya había desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa.

Hermione se fue desvistiendo poco a poco, sus ojos no se despegaron de la verde mirada que la contemplaba con alabanza y fascinación. Harry podía sentir la grandiosa sensación de poder que Hermione sentía en ese momento, lo sabía porque el mismo se la infundía, ella sabía que pronto lo tendría a su merced.

Pronto toda su ropa quedó esparcida por el suelo quedando aun la ropa interior, luego caminó con paso insinuante acercándose a Harry apoyó el pie sobre la cama en medio de las piernas de el joven quien ahora anhelaba saborear la descubierta piel de aquella pierna, Hermione movió el pie hasta dar contra la virilidad de Harry masajeándolo a antojo, el chico solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, era un gesto descarado e intencional, y acabó con la resistencia de Harry. Gimió. Extendió el brazo para cerrar la mano sobre el trasero de Hermione, y la atrajo hacia él. La joven chocó contra el masculino cuerpo, y sus rodillas se deslizaron a cada lado de sus caderas.

Harry hundió la cara en el suave y oscuro valle formado entre los femeninos pechos trazando un camino húmedo que recorrió una y otra vez hasta que logró que ella rogara por que le besara los pechos y Harry no se negó, le despojó del sostén con asombrosa rapidez para después capturar uno de ellos con su boca, acarició el tierno botón con la punta de la lengua y luego deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo el pecho entrase en su boca. Hermione jadeó cuando él intentó hacerlo, sin pensarlo arqueó el cuerpo para acercarlo más a Harry apresándolo por sus cabellos con fuerza en un gesto que aclamaba desesperadamente por más.

-Bésame – susurró con poca audibilidad.

Harry obedeció apoyando las manos en las mejillas, manos que poco a poco se fueron moviendo hasta adentrarse en sus cabellos y deshacer la trenza. Los labios de Hermione lo obligaron a abrir los suyos, y su lengua saboreó el interior de la boca, acariciando el paladar, los dientes, descubriendo cada uno de los secretos de sus bocas.

Harry se sintió abrumado por la pasión que su amante le proporcionaba, cayó sobre la cama, llevándola consigo, y ahora su boca la devoraba. Harry rodó rápidamente, presionado con el bulto duro de su virilidad entre las piernas de Hermione; y el pulso de ambos se aceleró. Las manos de Hermione apretaron las caderas de Harry para acercarlas todavía más. Pero era poco satisfactorio porque Harry aun conservaba sus ropas se quitó las prendas con demasiada prisa, tanta que rasgó la camisa. Hermione rió ante su desespero.

-Debes… resistirte Harry… ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo ella entre jadeos.

-Has ganado, no puedo resistirme… te deseo y te deseo ahora.

La prenda inferior de Hermione también fue rasgada y antes que ella pudiese preverlo la boca de Harry se adueñaba de su intimidad, saboreando, probando, llevándola hasta límites insospechados de placer. Los dedos de Hermione se habían hundido en los cabellos azabaches de Harry lo hacia por que necesitaba un apoyo un amarre, pues sus sentidos perturbados estaban fueran de control

Gimió cuando Harry la dejó para cubrirla mejor, y para acomodarse a su cuerpo desnudo ante él. Sus ojos la taladraron, y después sus manos reemplazaron lo que su boca hacia, arrancado jadeos de excitación y desespero.

-¡Por favor Harry, te necesito ahora!

Harry sintió con el cuerpo de ella se aflojaba ante la cercanía de sus órganos. Las sensaciones eran exquisitas. Harry la cubrió y pronto sintió la calidez que aquella húmeda cueva le brindaba a su grueso órgano que se deslizaba lenta pero fácil mente en la tibieza femenina.

Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendida, Harry estaba sobre ella con los brazos completamente extendidos, de modo que el único lugar en que la tocaba era precisamente por donde se hallaban unidos, Harry sabia que le gustaba ver como se introducía en ella y de esa forma le daba una excelente visión. Jadearon intensamente, unidos por el placer que mutuamente se proporcionaban, se besaron, saborearon las salinas gotas de sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían, se entregaron al desenfreno de sus pasiones.

Hermione gritó en la culminación que llegó antes que la de él y Harry se desplomó sobre ella cuando también él alcanzó el orgasmo. La besó en los labios sin haber salido de ella, Hermione tenia las piernas a su alrededor presionando sobre las nalgas para evitar que el la abandonase.

-Ha…sido…increíble – jadeo sobre su oído.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír presa de la satisfacción. Continuaron en silencio tratando de acompasar mutuamente sus respiraciones. Harry trató nuevamente salir de Hermione pero ella lo impidió.

-Me gusta sentirte dentro.

Harry no necesitó más aliciente para que su miembro volviera a crecer, cuando Hermione se percató de ello le hizo salir arrancando un profundo jadeo de Harry.

-Ahora me toca a mi – le dijo suavecito muy cerca de su oreja.

La virilidad de Harry se inflamó rápidamente y Hermione fingió sentirse intricada por aquel hecho, luego como la cosa más natural del mundo cerró la mano alrededor de aquel miembro.

-Deseo besar cada parte de tu cuerpo – dijo mientras se inclinó para lamer un pezón masculino.

El aspiró con fuerza antes de gemir: -Hermione... no hagas... –su voz sonó sumamente entrecortada, con esfuerzo trató de apartarla; pero Hermione tenia ventaja sobre su juego, conocía el cuerpo de Harry y todos aquellos puntos que le volvían loco, se aferró con fuerza a él y atacó el otro pezón

-Basta, o no podré aguantar mucho dentro de ti.

-No me importa…después nos encargaremos de e…

Antes que Hermione terminara su frase, Harry se encontraba dentro de ella, penetrándola con fuerza e insistencia jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y lanzaba bufidos de desesperación, mostraba un deseo tan impetuoso de poseerla que poco minutos después los dos estaban llegando nuevamente al clímax. Harry nunca se había sentido tan pleno en toda su vida.

Pero la noche aún no había concluido Hermione estaba decida a alcanzar aquello que los había zambullido en esa aleada satisfacción sensual. Harry también lo sabia y trató de complacerla pero su cuerpo no resistió las caricias que le proporcionaban, le hizo el amor una vez más y Hermione quiso mostrarse enojada ante su falta de colaboración, por lo que Harry se vio obligado a abrir los muslos de la joven con sus manos, lo hizo de una forma poco delicada, pero a ella no le importó, nada le importaba sólo aquel deseo creciente de ser poseída por el hombre que se disponía a penetrarla.

Cuando Harry tuvo la certeza que se necesitaría un milagro reavivar su virilidad permitió que Hermione jugara con su cuerpo, pero el hombre estaba equivocado al medir su propia capacidad de agotamiento, no pudo permanecer quieto mucho tiempo para beneficio y frustración de Hermione.

Dos veces trató de satisfacerse con el cuerpo de Harry y por supuesto con su propia desesperación, y en cada oportunidad, cuando finalmente no pudo aguantarse y perdió el control, la poseyó como un salvaje. Ella había besado y saboreado el cuello, moviéndose lentamente para luego descender hacia los hombros y los brazos, introduciendo uno a uno los grandes dedos en su boca, atravesó el pecho dejando tras de si una estela húmeda, Hermione deseaba lamer y saborear cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry, pero no había avanzado más allá del vientre cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama y la penetró hondamente. Sólo cuando él estuvo en los límites de su capacidad física ella logró llevar a cabo sus deseos, logrando que Harry lanzara los sonidos más intensos nacidos del placer.

-¡Hermione!…. ¡Hermione!… ¡por favor!

Harry jadeaba de forma brutal pero eso no parecía mermar el ímpetu que Hermione ejercía en sus caricias y besos. Cuando la joven consideró que Harry estaba completamente listo trepó sobre él dejándose caer sobre su virilidad que yacía completamente erguida y dispuesta para ella.

Harry posó las manos sobre las caderas mientras ella subía y bajaba frenéticamente, el sudor perlado formaba canales de agua salada entre sus pechos que se oscilaban al ritmo de los movimientos.

-¡No puedo! – Gritó con abandono - ¡Es demasiado!

Los ojos castaños se cerraron con fuerza y el labio inferior se vio apresado entre los dientes, el cuerpo convulsionó entre oleadas de placer y pronto una humedad insólita envolvió el órgano que tanto placer le estaba proporcionaba.

Harry no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para alcanzar la cumbre, tener frente a sus ojos a Hermione en aquel estado fue suficiente estimulo para dar dos embestidas más antes de derramar su ímpetu en el interior de ella.

-¿Ya estas satisfecha? – le preguntó Harry con dificultad

Hermione se fue desmoronando poco a poco hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse, Harry la atrapó en un abrazo y la ayudó a acomodarse a su lado.

-Ha sido lo más maravilloso que hemos hecho – le dijo al oído – no sabes en este momento lo mucho que agradezco tu amor…Te amo bonita.

Harry la observó a los ojos para regodearse de su expresión, pero Hermione los tenia cerrados, la zarandeo con el deseo que ella le dijera que también le amaba, pero la joven no reaccionó, Harry sonrió con petulancia, Hermione se había desmayado, el joven no se preocupó ya había pasado en otros momentos. Harry la envolvió entre sus brazos apenas sus manos se juntaron para cerrar el abrazo quedó profundamente dormido.

El despertar de Harry no fue como el esperaba había tenido una pesadilla, un horrible sueño que involucraba a Ron, Hermione, James y él. Harry se levantó con la garganta seca y pese a la maravillosa noche anterior, la felicidad parecía haber huido y la desolación cobijaba su corazón y en su mente. Estaba angustiado. Angustiado y sumamente triste. Ron, en ese momento solo podía pensar en él y en lo que estaba haciendo

Harry había imaginado encontrar a Hermione dormida a su lado pero la joven se había levantado temprano para dar el primer biberón a James. Verla con aquel aspecto maternal era algo a lo cual tendría que acostumbrarse, ahora no estaba sola, estaba con un niño, con el hijo de Ron su mejor amigo aquel con el que siempre había podido contar, su mano derecha y a veces su izquierda, aquel que se había hecho a un lado para que él y Hermione estuviesen juntos.

Hermione sonrió cuando le vio entrar en la habitación.

-Le gusta que su primera leche se la de yo, es algo caprichoso.

"Como su padre" Pensó Harry mientras observaba como el niño bebía de su biberón y jugaba con sus pies al mismo tiempo. Hermione se percató de la extraña expresión que exhibía su rostro

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó disimulando la angustia.

Harry la observó en silencio antes de responder – Hermione, tú sabes que te amo y que nunca dejaría que te alejaras de mí pero… tenemos que hablar.

Hermione asintió mientras una extraña palidez invadía su rostro producto de la angustia que se había desatado en su interior, la misma que ahora Harry sentía mientras sus manos sudaban y trataba de pensar con claridad las palabras que ahora debía decir.

--

**Aquí esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, por favor no olviden dejar su review.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH.**


	5. El trío dorado

_**Giselle Lestrange, hiilsu-weasley-granger, Karen**_ (de verdad que eres fiel, la Amistad es un sentimiento que prevalence, pero la traición es algo cruel, espero que no te desilusione este final), _**Fran **_(¿Abriste una cuenta? ¡genial!, listo este es el final, no como lo esperaba pero decidí darle un final y probablemente un epilogo), _**kriistii-G29 **_(si,la continue y la terminé, jajaja, lo siento de verdad no era mi intención dejarla inconclusa)

* * *

**Capitulo 5. El trio dorado**

**Final**

"Tenemos que regresar" aun recordaba aquella frase. Recordaba haber fijado su mirada en aquellos intensos ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras las redondas gafas. Recordaba como su mano había empezado a temblar y como Harry había tomado el biberón de James para evitar que este se derramara sobre el pequeño. También recordaba cómo le fue imposible aguantar las ganas de llorar y como Harry se había sentado a su lado para calmarla.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la encimera mientras lavaba los platos a la manera muggle, Harry siempre le recordaba que podía usar un hechizo y ahorrase el trabajo, pero a ella le sentaba bien aquel ejercicio. Ron estaba por llegar y sus nervios la traicionaban.

Ron. Suspiró cansinamente al pensar en él. Aun recordaba aquella mirada dolida y aquellos ojos enrojecidos de dolor cuando ella le confesó sobre la existencia del pequeño James.

Finalmente, Harry y ella regresaron a Londres. Decidieron, por el momento, vivir en el antiguo piso de Harry. Allí citaron a Ron que aunque un poco triste se había resignado a que Hermione hubiese escogido a Harry en lugar de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al rememorar la expresión abatida de Ron cuando ella le habló de James. Las venas de su frente brotaron salvajemente y solo logró articular una frase entre dientes "quiero verlo"

Su expresión cambio ante el pequeño, su mirada se tornó dulce y paternal, las lágrimas brotaron sin cesar y el dolor se reflejó en cada poro de su cuerpo, pero en cuanto fijó la mirada en sus ex -amigos un odio profundo nubló su ser.

Golpeó a Harry y gritó a Hermione. Amenazó con llevarse al pequeño, amenazó con buscar venganza de alguna forma, reprochó todos y cada uno de los instantes que Hermione lo mantuvo alejado del niño. "Mi castigo por amarte fue haberme alejado de mi hijo"

Hermione lloró y Harry trató de consolarla pero Ron lo golpeó de nuevo haciendo estallar a su paso varios cristales decorativos de la sala. Al fondo de la escena el llanto de James podía oírse, el llanto de Hermione y los quejido de Harry quien no había querido defenderse. Asombrado ante su propio comportamiento Ron paseó la mirada por la estancia valorando los daños de sus acciones. Apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza y finalmente desapareció.

Habían pasado tres años desde aquel día y aun las secuelas se sentían en el ambienta cada vez que los tres estaban en la misma sala. Se trataban con cordial cortesía para no arruinar los recuerdos de James, sus cumpleaños o las reuniones de padres en la escuela. A Ron ya no le importaba que ella y Harry estuviesen juntos, su rabia y su dolor habían matado el amor que sentía por ella y cortado los lazos de amistad que habían nacido entre mal llamado trio dorado. Sonrió al recordar el sobrenombre y añoró las épocas de Hogwarts cuando solo eran niños y todo era un poco más fácil.

Unas manos amplias le abrazaron la cintura y descansaron sobre su creciente vientre. Sintió los labios de Harry recorrer su cuello y besar los rizos de su cabello.

-¿Estas bien?

Tardó algunos segundos en responder - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque lavas los platos de manera muggle cada vez que Ron viene a buscar a James.

Hermione cerró la llave del grifó y secándose las manos se giró hasta quedar frente a Harry. – Después de todo este tiempo no me acostumbro a esta situación. Es extraño.

Harry la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Extraño a los señores Weasley, a Ginny, a los hermanos de Ron.

-Cariño extrañas a toda la familia de pelirrojos.

Hermione sonrió – Los amo Harry, ciertamente son parte de mi familia y también de la tuya.

-Lo sé cariño pero no quieren vernos. No te perdonan lo de James y no me perdonan haberme casado contigo después de lo sucedido.

-Nunca han sido rencorosos, porque lo son con nosotros.

Harry sonrió y besó suavemente la frente de su esposa – Te contaré un secreto cariño. Los Weasley nos han perdonado ya, es solo que no saben cómo acercarse a nosotros.

Hermione frunció el cejo - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué no puedes odiar mucho tiempo a las personas que amas.

El sonido de un claxon se escuchó desde afuera. Ron había llegado. Hermione besó tiernamente a Harry antes de salir en busca del pequeño James.

Harry salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Ron se apoyaba en maletero de su coche estirando las piernas cuan largas eran. Fijó su mirada en Harry y enseguida se irguió en toda su altura.

-Hola

Ron sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ron apartó la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. A Harry le pareció que deseaba contestarle pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

-Bonito coche – intentó de nuevo pero la expresión de Ron se había endurecido.

-¿Dónde esta James?

-Aquí – respondió Hermione saliendo de atrás de Harry con el niño en brazos.

El pequeño saltó de alegría al ver a su padre y corrió a su encuentro. La expresión de Ron cambió en cuanto su hijo se colgó de su cuello. Hermione debía admitir que Ron era el mejor padre que James pudiera tener. Era un hombre generoso, cariñoso y muy compresivo, había aprendido a amar a su hijo rápidamente.

-¿Listo para ir de paseo?

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Primero visitaremos a los abuelos que están ansiosos de verte y luego te llevaré a conocer a alguien muy especial. ¿Te parece?

El chico asintió alegre. Luego miró a su madre – Mamá ya terminé todos los trabajos de la escuela y también los libros de magia que papá Harry me trajo ayer. ¿Puedo quedarme todo el fin de semana con papá?

-Si él está de acuerdo no tengo problema.

Ron asintió sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. –Gracias a Merlín sacó tu inteligencia – dijo Ron a nadie en particular mientras aseguraba al niño en el asiento de atrás.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ron cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos como hacía muchos años no lo hacia

-Llevaré a James a conocer a Luna.

Hermione asintió sonriendo.

Luego Ron miró a Harry –No deberías permitir que cargue a James. Puede hacerle daño a tu hijo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – Harry también sonrió era la primera vez que Ron les hablaba directamente.

El coche arrancó y Harry se giró para ver a su mujer. Ella lloraba.

-¿Crees que nos perdonará algún día?

-No lo sé. Pero ciertamente ha empezado a hacerlo. Vamos cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

La castaña le golpeó el hombro. Conocía perfectamente las sorpresas de Harry y le fascinaban.

* * *

…

_**No era el final que espera, me hubiese encantado escribirlo de una mejor manera, pero tuve la inspiración y fue necesario aprovecharla. **_

_**Gracias por leer….**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto.**_

_**LilythWH**_

_**Nox.**_


End file.
